There is like everyone else
by Birds Ate My Face
Summary: McFLY. Pudd. Siempre creí que la vida en el instituto era muy simple. Si eras popular, sólo tenías que esperar a que llegasen los demás a ti, brindándote sonrisas de plástico. Todo era lo mismo y abundaban los tópicos... Y entonces llegó Harry.
1. I

¡Hola! Y esta soy yo tirando de nuevo del truco del Almendruco, es decir, buscando en el baúl de los recuerdos (uhhh), para colgar una historia que tengo desde hace mucho tiempo para paliar el hecho de no estar actualizando de forma constante los demás fanfics. Lo siento, no está el horno para bollos ni pollos asados.

Espero que os guste este Pudd que, en mi opinión, es algo empalagoso, pero… Me gustó escribirlo, bastante. Fue muy entretenido y un placer escribirlo, disfrutadlo. Los capítulos son largos, ya aviso de antebrazo. Haceos un bocadillito de pepinos entre descanso y descanso.

Está dividido en tres partes, y como ya está escrito este sí que no tardaré en colgar.

See ya in another life, broda.

* * *

><p><strong>There is like everyone else.<strong>  
><em>Primera parte<em>

Estaba tan acostumbrado a ese codazo anual que creía haber distinguido una sensación de _déjà vu_cuando Danny me clavó su codo en mis costillas, haciéndome encorvarme y apretarme aquella zona dolorida con una mueca de desagrado. Acto seguido, mi amigo señaló con la cabeza a una nueva estudiante rubia de nuestro instituto con la falda del uniforme exageradamente corta y dijo:

—Me la pido.

Aún frotándome las costillas, escudriñé con la mirada a la chica al igual que mi amigo Tom, que estaba sentado a mi lado. Asomó lo cabeza ligeramente para poder ver bien y frunció el ceño. La chica en cuestión era alta, tenía unas piernas bonitas y el cabello del color de la plata cayendo en tirabuzones por su espalda en forma de cascada. Era guapa, pero no me gustaba. Poseía una de esas bellezas burdas, insulsas y simples que no me llamaban nada la atención. La típica chica londinense con aires de suficiencia y que se creía tan elegante y estilosa que sudaba purpurina, pero que después se pasaba todas las fiestas del instituto borracha y bailando semidesnuda encima de una de las mesas del salón para que los chicos se la cepillasen con la mirada. Nada nuevo ni merecedor de mi admiración.

Arrugué la nariz y me encogí de hombros, negando con la cabeza.

—Toda para ti.—contesté pasándome una mano por mi cabellera rubia. Tom asintió con la cabeza y lo miré.

—Lo mismo digo. No me interesa.

Danny abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos y su boca soltando un bufido despectivo y haciendo un aspaviento con la mano mientras miraba hacia el suelo. Después se metió las manos en los bolsillos y siguió mirando de forma lasciva a la rubia.

—Bueno, no sé de qué me sorprendo. Al primero le gustan los rabos y al segundo solo le pone la friki de segundo de artes.

Apreté los labios avergonzado al igual que Tom, cuyas mejillas parecían dos tomates maduros en aquellos momentos.

—No... no es friki... ¡Y no me gusta!—exclamó extremadamente nervioso refiriéndose a Giovanna Falcone, la chica de la que estaba encoñado, moviendo los brazos como si espantase mosquitos. Arqueé una ceja y miré con una sonrisa irónica a Tom.

—Giovanna no es friki, pero está clarísimo que te gusta. Solo te falta salivar cuando coincidimos con ella en historia del arte.—después me giré hacia Danny señalándole con un dedo acusador.—Y que no me mole la niña siliconas no significa que sea homosexual, lo que pasa es que algunos preferimos chicas con las que sabemos que no vamos a pillar ninguna ETS si nos acostamos con ellas. Asúmelo de una vez.

Tom se cruzó de brazos, enfadado, y Danny chasqueó la lengua encogiéndose de hombros, ignorando mi defensiva. En aquel mismo instante, el timbre que anunciaba el comienzo de las clases resonó por todo el instituto y alrededores. Casi se podía divisar un gruñido general de todos los estudiantes al saber que inevitablemente se había terminado el verano y ya comenzaba un nuevo curso. Algunas personas, como Danny, estaban entusiasmadas por conocer a gente nueva, sobre todo femenina. Otros, como Tom, lucían sonrisas alegres ante el hecho de que podían quedarse otro año más contemplando a su amor platónico desde la lejanía, bebiendo los vientos por esa persona aunque ella no tuviese conciencia de su existencia.

Sin embargo, la inmensa mayoría, incluido yo, nos resignábamos de forma amarga ante la idea de pasar cerca de trescientos sesenta y cinco días metidos en aquel edificio que se asemejaba bastante a una cárcel para pasar sin pena ni gloria por la historia de aquel instituto como los futuros barrenderos, reponedores y cajeros del supermercado. Triste, pero cierto.

Conforme íbamos entrando en el instituto, compañeros de nuestro curso y de otros distintos nos saludaron con la mano, sonriéndonos o gritando nuestros nombres de lejos. Tom sonreía a todo el mundo, Danny hacía perfectamente bien su papel de macho dominante y yo... yo nunca sería capaz de acostumbrarme a eso.

Aunque pareciese mentira, Danny, Tom y yo éramos... digámosle los populares del instituto. Sí, sé que a estas alturas cualquier cosa relacionada con ser el «guay» o el «popular» conlleva, según novelas, series adolescentes y demás chorradas juveniles, a ser la persona a la que todo el mundo quiere besarle los pies, llevarle los libros a las clases y, si es necesario, agarrarle lo que viene a ser todo el miembro viril cuando tiene que mear. ¿Y para qué? Para ocupar un lugar en la _chupipandi_, allí en el que tú también eres el dictador del pueblo. El rey de la jungla. La pulga mayor en el lomo del _Rottweiler_. Aunque la mayoría de los chismes que decían sobre los populares eran ciertos, lo demás era todo leyendas urbanas. Sí, eras invitado a muchas fiestas solo porque tu nombre le daba status a la situación. Sí, toda la gente quería que le prestases atención y que no fueses uno más para ellos. No, la gente no te consideraba alguien a quien tener de amigo, solo de mascota para fardar. No, no era para nada divertido ni alentador.

Cuando yo tenía diez años, Danny se mudó a la casa contigua a la mía y nos hicimos amigos. Dos años después, Tom se matriculó en nuestro instituto y nos encandiló a los dos con la camiseta del _Tekken_que llevó a clase, no solo por el hecho de que era nuestro videojuego favorito, sino porque aquel instituto requería el uso obligatorio del uniforme, por lo que nos pareció todo un rebelde cuando vino tan informal a clase y decidimos empezar a hablarle e integrarle en nuestra pequeña pandilla de dos. Si por aquel entonces hubiéramos sabido que Tom se había vestido así porque no sabía que tenía que llevar uniforme el primer día de clase y que cuando la directora le regañó de forma amable en su despacho se echó a llorar desconsoladamente suplicándole que no llamase a sus padres seguramente no hubiéramos querido saber nada de él, pero ahora me alegro de no haber conocido esa parte de la historia hasta hace un año, cuando jugamos al «Yo nunca» en una fiesta. Por culpa de esa tontería me hubiera perdido a una persona genial.

Cuando Danny, Tom y yo cumplimos quince años, el primero cambió de forma drástica. Empezó a juntarse con los que eran los populares por aquel entonces y nos dejó de lado a Tom y a mí. No entendíamos qué podía haberle dado a Danny para que tuviese la imperiosa necesidad de sentirse integrado en aquel grupito en el que desentonaba no solo en el carácter, sino en el aspecto. Los chicos en cuestión eran tres armarios del equipo de rugby y, aunque Danny nunca había sido un canijo, le sacaban dos cabezas y eran el doble de ancho que él. De verdad que en aquellos momentos no comprendíamos nada.

Un día, al salir de clase, mientras Tom esperaba junto a mi pupitre para que recogiese las cosas y me fuese con él en el autobús, Danny se acercó a nosotros, sonriente. Al principio, Tom y yo nos miramos extrañados sin saber cómo responder a ello. Hasta ese día nuestro amigo pecoso pasaba por nuestro lado en los pasillos como si fuésemos parte del mobiliario estudiantil. Fue entonces cuando nos pidió perdón y nos contó su «maravilloso plan maestro», como él mismo lo había denominado.

Resultaba que Danny quería hacerse amigo de los machos alfas del instituto para que, en cuanto se largasen al año siguiente, le dejasen el legado de popularidad a él y a nosotros, Tom Fletcher y Dougie Poynter, en lo que se llamaba integración por contacto. Por eso no nos dirigía la palabra, porque estaba empezando a mover algunos cables pues le parecía más fácil empezar solo. A decir verdad, la idea me pareció genial. Siempre había sido un chico que pasaba inadvertido para la mayoría de la gente y quería que aquello terminase. A Tom también le entusiasmó. Pensó que, si era popular, Giovanna se fijaría más en él y podría atreverse a dirigirle la palabra y, quién sabe, invitarla a salir. No dijo que esa era la razón por la que quería ser reconocido en el instituto, pero estaba más que clara.

Si pudiese retroceder en el tiempo, seguramente cambiaría esa conversación. Le habría dicho a Danny que era idiota, que solo nos tenía que importar tenernos a nosotros mismos como amigos, que dejase de frecuentar la compañía de aquellos gorilas, que volviese con Tom y conmigo y que volviese a ser el mismo de siempre.

Al año siguiente, la profecía de Danny se cumplió. Tengo que reconocer que al principio fue divertido. La gente me prestaba atención, parecía gustarle a todo el mundo, me invitaban a fiestas y se reían de mis gracias.

Más tarde, el espejo se rompió dejando entrever lo que se escondía tras él y todo se mostró tal y como era. Nadie me escuchaba, pretendían hacer como que oían. No le interesaba a nadie en absoluto, sus sonrisas eran de plástico y la gente podía saber cómo me llamaba, pero no quién era realmente.

Y así, el tiempo transcurría sin poder percibir ningún cambio notorio a mejor. Tom aún no había conseguido la confianza necesaria para hablarle a Giovanna, ésta seguía sin prestarle caso, Danny se había vuelto un ególatra presuntuoso con ansias de popularidad y yo...

¿Yo?

Estaba tan ajeno a aquel loco y extraño mundo de la pubertad que no sabía ni qué etiqueta colgarme en la espalda.

Así pues, llegamos a nuestra nueva aula y fuimos al fondo a coger nuestros asientos de siempre; en la esquina más alejada de la mesa del profesor, al lado del ventanal para los días de calor y del radiador para calentarnos los pies cuando hiciese frío a primera hora de la mañana. Fue entonces cuando creo que se desencadenó todo, por mínimamente idiota que se viese la situación.

Todos los años, Danny y yo nos sentábamos juntos en clase. Siempre había sido así desde que teníamos diez años. Tom se sentaba con un chico de clase llamado Logan con el que se llevaba muy bien y procuraba ubicarse cerca de nosotros para hablar. Aquel verano, Logan se había mudado a Denver con su familia paterna y había dejado el instituto, no sin antes celebrarle una despedida por todo lo alto.

Sabía que entonces Tom se buscaría otro compañero de pupitre, lo que no imaginaba es que fuese Danny.

Cuando los vi sentarse en la penúltima fila los dos a la vez, Tom a la izquierda y Danny a la derecha, no pude evitar arrugar la nariz sin comprender.

—¿Os vais a sentar los dos juntos?—pregunté extrañado. Danny y Tom alzaron la vista al unísono.

—Claro... ¿Por qué no?—preguntó Danny encogiéndose de hombros. Me rasqué la nuca torciendo la boca.

—Bueno... No sé... Siempre nos hemos sentado tú y yo juntos.

—Venga ya, Doug. Por eso mismo... ¿No crees que ya es hora de que alguno de los dos se siente con Tom?

«Y eso lo dices porque eres tú el que se ha quedado solo, ¿no?» pensé, y de hecho estuve tentado en espetárselo, pero Tom hizo ademán de ponerse de pie, algo apurado.

—Eh, da igual... Si vais a pelearos yo me siento con cualquier otro. Total, no me importa, en serio.

Me mordí levemente el labio inferior tras aquello sintiéndome culpable. Tenía razón, Tom era demasiado bueno y no era justo que se quedase otro año solo por tradición. Le tocaba a él también sentarse con alguno de nosotros.

—No, tranquilo. Ya me siento yo aquí detrás.

—Sí, mira, incluso te hemos dejado el sitio más alejado de todos para que tuvieses más intimidad para escribir.—dijo Danny mordiéndose el labio esbozando una sonrisa perruna y se ladeó en su asiento, dando dos golpes en el pupitre de madera blanca de detrás de él. Sonreí de lado y me dejé caer en el asiento ubicado tras Tom, en diagonal con Danny. Bueno, al menos parecía haberse fijado en aquel detalle. No era como si fuese mi vocación, porque sabía que nunca ganaría dinero con ello, pero una de mis pasiones, aparte de tocar el bajo, era escribir. Escribía textos en forma de prosa y de verso, componía canciones, creaba mis propias frases... Eso sí, siempre sobre la soledad, el rechazo, la sociedad y demás temas depresivos, nunca sobre amor ni ningún tipo de sucedáneo rollo cutre-sentimental.

A los pocos minutos, todos los asientos fueron ocupados por los alumnos de segundo de ciencias. Todos... Excepto el de mi lado. Estaba más que claro que podría tener muchos «admiradores», pero escasos amigos. Para ellos yo simplemente era un compañero comodín. Después de todo, era el menos popular de los populares, lo cual te dejaba en un puesto más bien mediocre.

El profesor entró en la clase y dejó su maletín encima de su mesa, suspirando profundamente y cerrando los ojos. Se masajeó el puente de la nariz y murmuró;

—Buenos días a todos.

Pero nadie le contestó, pues todos estaban inmersos en sus propios corrillos, charlando sobre lo bien que les había ido en verano. El primer día de clase solía ser la presentación, así que ninguno le dábamos demasiada importancia. En cuanto el que parecía ser nuestro tutor chapurreó dos frases más pareció fijarse en que nadie le escuchaba y empezó a hablar en voz baja, desmotivado. No supe si seguía contando algo sobre aquel curso o si estaba compadeciéndose de sí mismo, pero tampoco me importó. Mientras Danny y Tom se ponían a hablar con los compañeros de las mesas cercanas, saqué un cuaderno y un bolígrafo de mi mochila, abriéndolo por cualquier página y golpeando con el boli la hoja repetidas veces, concentrado y pensativo, sopesando qué era lo que podía escribir aunque fuese insustancial; aquel era un cuaderno nuevo, y como tal debía emborronarlo para darle un estreno digno.

No pasaron ni siquiera quince minutos cuando la puerta de la clase se abrió haciendo bastante ruido, lo cual atrajo la atención de todos los presentes, cesando casi al instante todos los murmullos. No fue solo el hecho de que aquella puerta era terriblemente estruendosa, sino la persona que estaba parada en el umbral de la puerta. Era un muchacho de nuestra edad, probablemente un nuevo estudiante de nuestro curso. Lucía el pelo corto de color castaño oscuro adornado con una pequeña cresta. Tenía la forma de la cara rectangular y las facciones regulares y duras, aportando una expresión seria a su rostro. Además, tenía un_ piercing _en la ceja derecha y perilla del mismo color que el cabello. Vestía el uniforme del instituto al completo. Mientras algunos solo llevábamos la camisa o camiseta blanca del instituto con los correspondientes pantalones de color azul marino y los zapatos oscuros, él llevaba puesta también la chaqueta azul y la cortaba roja, pero de una manera bastante informal.  
>Pero lo que más me llamó la atención era que calzaba unas Vans de cuadros negros y blancos, rompiendo totalmente la armonía del atuendo.<p>

—Perdona, ¿tú quién eres?

—Soy Harry Judd.—contestó él secamente con una mano en el bolsillo y la otra sujetando su mochila, la cual cargaba sobre un hombro. El tutor asintió varias veces con la cabeza.

—Ah, sí, sí... el nuevo.

—No, Harry Judd.—respondió de nuevo tan implacablemente que el profesor ni siquiera se atrevió a rebatirlo. Se colocó sus gafas y carraspeó.

—Bueno, ve a ocupar cualquier sitio... Ah, mira, justo ahí. Al lado de Poynter.

Di un pequeño bote cuando me mencionó, apartando la vista del chico para mirar cohibido al profesor. ¿Por qué tenía que echarme a mí el marrón? Ah, cierto, era el pringado que se había quedado sin compañero de mesa.

El tal Harry Judd caminó hasta el pupitre perseguido por decenas de ojos soltando la mochila en el suelo y dejándose caer en el asiento con las manos en los bolsillos y las piernas totalmente estiradas y cruzadas, mirando al frente. En cuestión de segundos la clase retomó sus anteriores corrillos y charlas, dejando de prestarle atención al nuevo, aunque lo más seguro es que estuviesen comentando aquello mismo.

Me aclaré la garganta y comencé a golpear con la yema de los dedos mi mesa, nervioso. El chico tenía la vista clavada en la espalda de Danny, pero seguramente estaba haciéndole más caso a lo que había dentro de su cabeza que a lo que pasaba allí, así que no pude asegurar que lo mirase por alguna razón en concreto.

—Entonces... Harry, ¿no?—balbuceé. Me reprendí mentalmente por mi extensa e interesante conversación mientras Harry se dignaba a mirarme. No me había fijado antes, pero sus ojos eran azules. No como los míos, que eran claros, sino oscuros y profundos. Daba la impresión de que te estuviese examinando con Rayos X, lo cual me puso más nervioso aún.

—¿Y tú eres...?—preguntó él arqueando una ceja. Arrugué la nariz, extrañado. No es que me hubiera dado un ataque de soberbia, pero supuestamente todos los jóvenes de los alrededores sabían quiénes éramos Danny, Tom y yo. Aún así, torcí la boca y contesté:

—Dougie Poynter.—contesté sonriéndole, pero él se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y a volver a mirar la espalda de Danny. Me mordí el labio inferior, sintiéndome estúpido. Por alguna razón, quise caerle bien. No solía importarme demasiado la amistad de mis compañeros, pues los consideraba a todos o al menos a la gran mayoría bastante falsos, de los que solo se acercaban a ti por interés. Sin embargo, aquel chico no parecía intimidado ni asombrado por estar sentado a mi lado. Él era, en ese aspecto, real.

Justo cuando reuní el valor suficiente para seguir hablándole, Danny y Tom se dieron la vuelta en sus respectivos asientos. Esbocé una mueca de extrañeza mientras veía cómo Danny apoyaba un brazo con toda confianza en la mesa de Harry, ensanchando una sonrisa lobuna.

—Harry Judd, ¿no? Oye, tío, cómo me encantan tus zapatillas. Sabes cómo combinar la ropa a la perfección.

Tom me lanzó una mirada de soslayo, pero yo intenté carbonizar con la mirada a mi amigo el rizoso. Sabía que decía esas cosas para hacerse el graciosillo y no para ofender, pero aún así no me gustaba nada que lo intentase con Harry, y aún más porque el tío, a primera vista, me había caído bien. Además, aunque Danny no lo sospechase, él conseguía hundir la reputación de algunas personas solo por esas bromitas. Cuando Kate Williams, una compañera de nuestro instituto, regresó a Londres tras las vacaciones de verano había engordado quince kilos y su estilo de vestir había adoptado un aspecto gótico. Danny empezó a decir que si le gustaba tan poco el mundo que se lo había comido, que si era más fácil saltarle por encima que rodearla, que si cuando se caía de la cama lo hacía por los dos lados...  
>Y un día, sin que nos diésemos cuenta, todo el mundo dejó de hablarle a Kate.<p>

Yo no quería que le pasase lo mismo a Harry. Aunque, al parecer, él sabía defenderse por sí solito.

—Igual de bien que sabes combinar tu cara de gilipollas con tu personalidad.

Tom abrió mucho los ojos y me miró a mí como si yo albergase alguna explicación a aquella contestación. Despegué los labios, igualmente alarmado y devolviéndole la mirada a mi amigo rubio. Danny desvaneció la sonrisa y frunció el ceño, mosqueado.

—Oye... ¿A ti qué te pasa? Solo era una coña...

—Me pasa que yo también podría llamarte «inocentemente» soplapollas sifílico y no por eso iba a joderte menos.

—¿Y tú quién te crees que eres para hablarme así?

-¿Y quién te crees tú, a ver?

—Yo soy Danny Jones, tío. Así que deberías tener más cuidado.

—Ah, ¿tú eres... Danny Jones?—preguntó Harry serenando la expresión, alzando las cejas y dejando la boca entreabierta. Danny alzó la barbilla y sonrió ampliamente.

—El mismo.

En aquel momento, Harry arrastró su silla hacia atrás, apoyándose en la mesa con las dos manos y acercando amenazante su cara a la de Danny con los ojos entrecerrados. El estruendo de la silla hizo que las personas más cercanas sentadas a nosotros nos mirasen.

—¿Y a mí qué cojones me importa?—siseó Harry. Después, ante la mirada de la mitad de la clase, cogió su mochila, se la colgó sobre un hombro y, así como vino, se fue, dando un portazo y sin hacer caso de las llamadas de atención del tutor.

Todos nos giramos para ver la reacción de Danny. Incluso el tutor parecía estar esperando que el jefazo del instituto dijese algo. Mi amigo parpadeó varias veces y después se rió a carcajadas como él solo sabía hacer, aunque se le notaba algo forzado.

—¿Qué le pasa a este? ¿Le ha venido la regla o qué?

Todos comenzaron a reírse y el tutor les mandó callar, pidiéndole respeto a Danny por lo que había dicho. Después, se reanudó el ritmo normal de la clase de forma indiferente, como si nadie le hubiera plantado cara al pecoso.

Sí, todos podían parecer indiferentes... salvo yo. No sabría dar una explicación lógica ni racional para mi nuevo objetivo, pero una cosa tenía clara; debía conocer a aquel chico.

* * *

><p>La semana transcurrió sin ningún tipo de novedades. Los profesores empezaron a mandarnos trabajos y deberes como si llevásemos meses de clases, por lo que no tardé ni tres días en tirar la toalla. Cuando sentía que no me enteraba ni de las cinco primeras frases de explicación del profesor me ponía a escribir en mi cuaderno, lo cual sucedía en casi todas las clases. Así cualquiera se desmotivaba, pero bueno, estaba consiguiendo escribir más que en toda mi vida.<p>

Cinco días de clase y dos festivos, eso es lo que había tardado todo el mundo del instituto en venir a vernos a Danny, Tom y a mí, como si de un besa manto se tratase. Tan solo les faltaba arrodillarse y adorarnos cuales dioses terrenales. Se me había presentado tanta gente que ríase usted del presidente Obama, seguro que ya conocía a más gente que él. Bueno, conocer... no había cruzado más de diez palabras con cada uno y no recordaba ni siquiera la mitad de los nombres.

También había que aclarar que había dos excepciones que no se habían acercado a hablar con ninguno de nosotros. Una era Kate Williams. El otro, claramente, Harry Judd.

Aunque se tuviese que sentar a mi lado en clase, procuraba hacerme el vacío, como si no existiese. No cruzábamos más palabras de las necesarias, si acaso un «¿Qué hora es?» o un triste «¿Qué página ha dicho?». Suponía que Harry me odiaba, aunque no comprendía el porqué de aquel desprecio. Al principio, pensé que simplemente era muy arisco y no le gustaba hablar con la gente, pero conforme pasaban los días mis compañeros de clase me comentaron que Harry era bastante simpático. Decían que era un chico divertido, amable y que era buena gente. Incluso algunas veces lo veía hablando con Kate Williams, lo cual para muchos se consideraba un suicidio social.  
>Danny se empeñaba en hacerles cambiar de idea, y aunque con alguno lo consiguió y otros más le daban la razón, bastaba con que se diese la vuelta para que siguiesen hablando con Harry.<br>Yo ya no sabía qué pensar. Tom opinaba como yo; quizá era un buen chico, pero con nosotros no se portaba igual. Más bien era que ni siquiera parecía hacer el esfuerzo por mirarnos a la cara cuando le hablábamos. A Danny le daba igual, decía que era un cabrón y que no le importaba lo que dijesen los demás de él, que de todos modos le daba mala espina.

Un día, al terminar las clases, me quedé tan ensimismado escribiendo que no me había percatado de que casi toda la clase ya se había marchado. Recogí mis cosas rápidamente y salí corriendo del instituto casi arrastrando mi mochila. Ni Danny ni Tom me habían esperado, pero no me había molestado. Cuando cumplimos dieciséis años, hicimos un absurdo pacto; al último que saliese de clase no se le esperaba. No lo formulamos por nada en especial, simplemente estábamos aburridos y queríamos reírnos del que se quedase solo. Ahora que lo pensaba, no me hacía ni puta gracia.

Corrí hacia el autobús escolar, que estaba cerrando sus puertas. Agité mi mano en el aire para que el conductor no arrancase, pero fue demasiado tarde. Echándome un último vistazo con una ceja arqueada y una sonrisa de capullo dibujada en la cara, pisó el acelerador y se marchó de allí. Resoplé, dejé caer los hombros y solté la mochila en el suelo. Mientras el vehículo se alejaba, pude ver cómo Danny y Tom me saludaban desde el interior con unas sonrisas hiperbólicas. Sí, claro, encima pitorreo...

Abatido, me colgué la mochila a la espalda sacándome el iPod del bolsillo del pantalón y colocándome los auriculares en las orejas para encenderlo y escuchar algo de música en el largo trecho hasta mi casa. Anduve moviendo ligeramente la cabeza al ritmo de _Avenged Sevenfold_ incluso con los ojos cerrados. Solo los abrí cuando llegué a la zona en la que más urbanización había y, por ende, donde más carreteras debía cruzar. Me detuve en algunas tiendas observando escaparates que yo consideraba de mi agrado. Cotilleé los nuevos videojuegos del _Arcade Games_ y los instrumentos del _Stradivarius Sounds_. Fue entonces cuando miré de nuevo al frente y vi a una anciana saliendo de un local agarrada del brazo de un joven. Abrí mucho los ojos al reconocer a Harry Judd. De un salto me escondí detrás de un buzón de correos y me arranqué los auriculares, dejándolos colgar del cuello de mi camisa. Fruncí el ceño mientras intentaba divisar qué hacía allí Harry, y mucho más después de las clases. Agudicé el oído, intentando captar la conversación. Harry caminaba con decisión sujetando firmemente a la anciana del brazo que se había agarrado al suyo, mirándola con una sonrisa.

—¿Se lo ha pasado bien hoy?—preguntó Harry con un deje de ternura y cariño en la voz. Una chica salió de un coche y se acercó a ellos.

—Sí, hijo, sí...

—Hola, mamá.—saludó la joven, cogiéndola del otro brazo y mirando a Harry con la cabeza ladeada.—Muchas gracias por cuidarla tan bien.

—No, tranquila, hoy recién he podido incorporarme. Acabo de llegar.—contestó Harry de forma humilde soltando a la mujer que llevaba consigo. Esta miró a la chica que la agarraba.

—¿Y tú quién eres?

—Vamos, tenemos que irnos.—dijo la chica aguantando la sonrisa y conduciendo a su madre hasta el coche. Giró la cabeza por encima del hombro y se despidió con la mano.—¡Hasta mañana, Harry!

—¡Adiós!—contestó el castaño saludando aún sonriente. Entonces me fijé en que llevaba el uniforme del instituto, pero que en vez de la camisa blanca de siempre, llevaba otra de color azul cielo con una inscripción en el pecho y otra en la espalda. Cuando Harry se volvió para entrar en el local, pude leer en su espalda: _Jóvenes solidarios_. Salí de mi escondite justo en el momento en el que Harry entraba por la puerta. Desvié mi mirada hacia el cartel del local: _Voluntarios unidos por un mundo mejor_.

De repente, me sentí banal e insustancial. Sí, esas eran las palabras justas. Mientras yo creía que estaba viviendo una existencia tranquila sin estar haciendo daño a nadie y sin perjudicar a ningún otro, me di cuenta de que no valía solo con eso.  
>Harry. Harry sí que era buena persona. Ayudaba a personas sin recibir nada a cambio, y encima yo tenía la cara de dudar de él y pensar que era un borde gilipollas por no hablar con nosotros tres, que en definitiva no éramos más que tres jóvenes cualesquiera en busca de una llamada de atención.<p>

Cuando quise darme cuenta me había quedado detenido frente a la puerta del local unos largos seis minutos. Me mordí el labio inferior y me alejé de allí con la música del iPod encendida pero sin receptor para escucharla, pues yo había vuelto a perderme en mis propios pensamientos.

* * *

><p>Danny le dio un mordisco a su chocolatina y me miró con la nariz arrugada y una ceja arqueada, realmente extrañado.<p>

—¿Que quieres que hagamos qué?

Tom apartó la vista de Giovanna para centrarla en mí y me observó igualmente sorprendido. Me encogí de hombros con las manos aún en mi espalda, sin imaginarme por un segundo que mi sugerencia traería tanta expectación.

—Bueno... pienso que estaría bien que hiciésemos trabajos voluntarios de vez en cuando, para variar. Creo que no es una mala idea, ¿no?

Tom se encogió de hombros, sonriendo de lado.

—Yo encantado. Lo malo es que a ver de dónde saco el tiempo...

Pero Danny le mandó callar haciendo como que se atragantaba con su chocolatina y levantando una mano en señal de detención. Después nos miró de forma alterna con gesto horrorizado.

—Un momento... ¿Pero va en serio? ¿No me estáis gastando una broma? Me cago en Satanás... pero vamos a ver, Dougie, si no recojo ni mi habitación voluntariamente... ¿Pretendes que me ponga a trabajar de voluntario después de las clases? Y encima sin cobrar... Qué cachondo.

—Pero Danny...

—A ver, Dougie, no te confundas. Te apoyaré en cada cosa que quieras hacer, para eso eres mi mejor amigo, pero no cuentes conmigo en eso. Ya sabes lo vago y poco trabajador que soy...

—Vale, vale, no vamos a hacer trabajos voluntarios. Ya me ha quedado claro.—dije algo irritado y cruzándome de brazos. Danny, en vez de insistir en el tema, sonrió y me hizo una señal de OK con la mano.

—Así me gusta, y ahora... ¿Por dónde íbamos? Ah, sí. Tom, tienes que dejarme la serie esa que dices que te descargaste entera de la Fox.

Rodé los ojos y desistí, admirando el cielo azul mañanero.

Las horas transcurrieron lentamente para los demás alumnos, pero para mí se me hizo muy rápido. ¿Sabéis cuando tienes miedo de algo y, cuanto más nervioso estás, antes ocurre? Pues eso me pasaba a mí, y es que había decidido abordar a Harry Judd al final de las clases, coger al toro por los cuernos e intentar hablar con él, por mucho que me intimidase la idea.

Cuando sonó el timbre que daba por finalizado el horario lectivo, decidí tardar un buen rato en recoger mis cosas. Iba tan a cámara lenta que esperaba que nadie se diese cuenta de mi velocidad o iban a tomarme por gilipollas. Finalmente, me fijé en que Danny y Tom salían de la clase, por lo que no tendría que preocuparme de que me esperasen. Harry cogió sus cosas y salió del aula con una mano en el bolsillo. Fue entonces cuando me colgué la mochila y salí casi corriendo tras él. Cuando me di cuenta de lo desesperado que parecía dando botes con la mochila tras de mí ralenticé mi paso, aclarándome la voz y sintiendo vergüenza de mí mismo por aquel momento Kit Kat.

Harry se encontraba a unos escasos metros delante de mí. En vez de coger el autobús, como siempre, se desvió hacia la derecha y caminó por la acera. Yo lo seguí de cerca, pero procurando que no me descubriese.

_Fail._

A los tres minutos de caminata, Harry se detuvo. Hice lo mismo, parpadeando y poniéndome muy rígido. Entonces, Harry se rascó la nuca de forma distraída e hizo ademán de seguir caminando. Iba a suspirar de alivio cuando Harry se detuvo de nuevo, girándose sobre sí mismo. Me clavó una mirada envenenada con los brazos cruzados.

—¿Estás siguiéndome?—preguntó en un siseo. Tragué saliva notando cómo la cara empezaba a arderme, boqueando cual pez fuera del agua.

—Eh...—tartamudeé con gesto de incertidumbre.—Bueno, yo...

—Oye, mira, si te pasa algo conmigo o tú y tus amigos estáis preparándome alguna broma pesada te ruego que te des prisa porque tengo cosas que hacer.

—¿Qué? ¡No!—contesté apresuradamente, confuso.—No... No quiero gastarte ninguna broma. ¿Por qué crees que sí?

—No sé. Es eso a lo que os dedicáis vuestro grupito de chachiguays, ¿no?

Apreté los labios, avergonzado. Harry me mantuvo la mirada en todo momento.

—Solo quiero saber por qué me odias.—solté en un amago de valor, casi suplicándole, lo cual me dio más vergüenza. Harry alzó las cejas.

—¿Que te odio? No. Esas son palabras bastante fuertes, ¿no crees? Si acaso siento indiferencia por ti, lo cual podría considerarse aún peor que el odio. Ya veo cuánto te importa lo que piensen los demás de ti, ¿eh?

Quise contestarle que eso no era cierto, que del único que quería sentir aprecio era de él, porque él sí merecía la pena. Quería demostrarle que era algo más que Dougie, el amigo de Danny. Que no era un niñato engreído ni una persona tan simple, que yo tenía bastante trasfondo.

Aunque, por supuesto, ni se lo dije ni pensaba al cien por cien que todo aquello fuese cierto.

—Harry, no soy como crees que piensas.

Ignoró mi último comentario y se acercó a mí dando unos pasos. Alzó las cejas a la vez que ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Sabes quién es Kate Williams?

Entrecerré los ojos sin comprender.

—Claro que sí. Es nuestra compañera de clase.

—Bien. ¿Sabes por qué engordó tanto y cambió su aspecto de forma radical?—me preguntó con voz rabiosa. Negué con la cabeza, atolondrado.—Porque sus padres murieron en un accidente de tráfico aquel mismo julio y cayó en una terrible depresión.—Harry dio un paso.—Se refugió en la comida y comenzó a buscar otra nueva identidad, pues quería escapar de su antigua vida, así como de sí misma, para no poder recordar nada. ¿Sabes por qué lo sé? Porque Kate es mi prima.—otro paso más.—Intenté darle apoyo emocional y refuerzo psicológico. ¿Y sabes de lo que me entero meses después? Que unos cabrones de su instituto se meten con ella y por eso se ha vuelto el hazmerreír del instituto. Se intentó suicidar dos veces por culpa de esos capullos.—otro paso más. Estaba tan cerca de mí que podía notar su respiración en mi cara cuando hablaba de forma tan furiosa. Me entró tanto miedo que quise salir corriendo.—¿Sabes quiénes son esos capullos? ¿Eh, Dougie? ¿Lo sabes?

Miré a Harry directamente a sus dos ojos como puñales del color del zafiro y susurré, acobardado:

—Lo siento... no lo sabía... Yo no le dije nada.

—Pero tampoco hiciste nada por evitarlo.—espetó Harry cogiéndome del cuello de mi camisa con las dos manos. Tragué saliva de nuevo, encogiéndome sobre mí mismo de forma sumisa. Harry me soltó dándome un empujón y haciéndome trastabillar hacia atrás. Después me miró con gesto de desagrado.—Así que después no vengas pidiendo compasión y cariño hacia tu persona porque no te lo pienso dar. Ni a ti ni a tus amigos. No os merecéis nada de eso.

Y, tras decir aquello último, se largó. Me quedé observando la espalda de Harry con el labio inferior levemente apretado y las lágrimas golpeándome la retina, amenazando con derramarse.

Bajé la mirada y me agaché con las manos en mis rodillas y mi nariz pegada a mi pierna derecha, abatido.

Y así, postrado en medio de la acera, me sentí en aquellos instantes como la peor mierda del mundo.

* * *

><p>Nueve días después me hallaba sentado en mi asiento con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados. La clase de filosofía había comenzado con una idea que según el profesor nos podría interesar y resultar innovadora; un debate abierto aquella hora para hablar sobre lo que quisiésemos. Aunque sus intenciones eran buenas, el pobre profesor era un ingenuo y parecía no saber que si sus compañeros de trabajo no habían vuelto a hacer un debate con nosotros era porque siempre acabábamos hablando de lo mismo y discutiendo entre nosotros acaloradamente.<p>

De todos modos, no tuve fuerzas ni siquiera para fingir que estaba atendiendo a las condiciones que nos imponía el profesor para empezar. No insultar, no faltar el respeto, no tratar temas cruentos... Vamos, lo mismo de siempre. Desmotivaba saber que, de todas maneras, nadie iba a cumplirlas.

El debate comenzó y el profesor empezó sugiriendo que tratásemos temas sobre el amor. Aún con los ojos cerrados, lancé una risita despectiva por lo bajo. En los tiempos que vivíamos, pedirle a un adolescente que hablase de amor era como pedirle a un orco de Mordor que le contase algo sobre la belleza y la amabilidad.

Al principio hubo un revoloteo general. Abrí un ojo y observé cómo mis compañeros empezaban a reírse por lo bajo y a comentar obscenidades. Lo supe por los gestos de algunos chicos que eran bastante... dejémoslo en grotescos. Sí, bastante grotescos.

Me atreví a echar un vistazo a Harry por el rabillo del ojo. Estaba colocado en la misma posición que yo; hundido en su silla, con los brazos cruzados sobre el regazo y los pies en la misma condición. Miraba con gesto de aburrimiento su mesa, pero en aquel momento desvió sus ojos hacia mí y yo miré hacia otro lado, cohibido y toqueteando el pendiente de mi oreja derecha como hacía cuando me ponía nervioso. Escuché un bufido por parte de Harry, pero no estuve muy seguro de porqué lo habría hecho exactamente.

—Chicos, si os vais a poner a hablar entre vosotros doy apuntes y ya está, ¿eh?

La clase entera estalló en quejas y el profesor pidió silencio con las manos, hastiado. Fue entonces cuando Danny levantó una mano, pero antes de que el profesor le cediese el turno para hablar él ya había comenzado a dar su opinión.

—Pienso que antes podría existir amor, pero eso ahora se ha corrompido en la actualidad. Ahora lo único que importa es echar un polvo y si te he visto no me acuerdo.

La mitad de la clase se empezó a reír. Harry, Tom y yo nos mantuvimos impasibles.

—En serio, no quiero faltar el respeto a nadie pero a no ser que seas especialmente guapo o estés bueno, nadie querrá liarse contigo.

Arqueé una ceja y, antes de que me diese cuenta, ya estaba hablando en voz alta.

—¿Qué tiene que ver el sexo con el amor?

En cuanto solté aquello, todos mis compañeros se habían girado para verme la cara con gesto de confusión. Incluso Danny me miraba como si tuviese una ecuación muy complicada tatuada en la frente. Me ruboricé al sentir todos los ojos pegados en mí. La verdad era que no era muy frecuente que yo expresase mis ideas en voz alta, y menos en un debate de clase contradiciendo a mi mejor amigo.

—¿Qué dices?—preguntó Danny sonriendo de lado sin comprender. Parpadeé y me humedecí los labios.

—Pues... eso, que me parece que confundes el placer carnal con el hecho de poder amar a alguien.

—Bueno, es que para querer a alguna persona tienes que querer tener relaciones sexuales con ella, ¿no?

—Yo amo a mi madre y sin embargo no llego a casa con la idea de follármela.

De nuevo, las risas. Me mostré serio; la verdad era que no lo había dicho para hacer la gracia. Aunque les costase comprenderlo a mis compañeros de clase, no todo en la vida constaba en ganarse la simpatía de los demás.

—Poynter, me parece muy bien que expreses tu punto de vista, pero intenta evitar utilizar vulgaridades, por favor.—dijo el profesor, a lo cual asentí. Danny arrugó la nariz y entrecerró los ojos como cuando se sentía amenazado.

—¿Quién dice de querer a tu madre ni qué mierdas? Estamos hablando del amor.

—Es que no solo existe el amor pasional. Y desde luego no sé qué tienen que ver las relaciones sexuales con todo esto.

—Bueno, a ver, deja de lado el amor fraternal y tal y centrémonos en el amor hacia otra persona...

—Ajá.

—Vale. Si tú amas a alguien es inevitable que de un momento a otro tengas ganas de hacer el amor con esa persona.

—¿Y?

—¿Cómo que «y»?—preguntó Danny con la cara contraída. Parecía perdido. Chasqueé la lengua descruzando los brazos y echándome hacia delante.

—Que tú puedes tener relaciones con esa persona si quieres, pero el amor es algo más que solo sexo. Te puedo asegurar que si alguien está enamorado de otra persona en lo último en lo que piensa es en follar con...

—¡Poynter!

—Sí, vale, en hacer el amor con ella.

Danny chasqueó la lengua. La clase permanecía expectante a la charla. No era muy común ver a Danny y Dougie, los amigos inseparables, tener ideas diferentes.

—Pero se supone que si tú amas a alguien, quieres tener relaciones con...

—¿Otra vez, Danny? Vale, te haré una pregunta; ¿acaso tú quieres a todas las chicas con las que te has acostado? Porque entonces vas a tener que abrir una sucursal de tu amor, tío.

Y otra vez las risas. Entre que estaba cansado y aquella conversación me estaba irritando, me dieron ganas de ponerme de pie y gritar que dejasen de humillar a nadie con sus risas, que solo estábamos haciendo un intercambio de opiniones y no discutiendo. Sin embargo, Danny parecía que sí se lo tomó como tal.

—Bueno, tranquilízate, Dougie. Yo no creo en el amor, yo solo te digo que me parece que entonces como tal se supone que si quieres a una persona sientes la imperiosa necesidad de acostarte con ella, tener hijos y tal y pascual.

—Pues entonces los padres adolescentes deben ser las personas más cariñosas del mundo. Además, si me hablas de tener hijos ya estás excluyendo a los homosexuales de esto. Hoy en día se toma muy a la ligera el sentimiento de cariño. Tú me puedes querer a mí como puedes querer a Tom como puedes querer a cualquiera y eso no tiene que incluir ningún acto carnal. Igual que se va regalando la virginidad por ahí. ¿Es que acostarse con alguien tiene significar que amas a esa persona? Pues yo no lo creo así, al menos no ahora. La gente se toma muy a la ligera ese tema, es como si el hecho de practicar el sexo fuese una competición para ver quién se desvirga antes y no como una muestra de afecto. Por eso me cuesta creer, Danny, que el sexo esté ligado al amor...

Me callé al notar que me había ido por las ramas hablando demasiado y encima delante de tanta gente. Cuando fui consciente de ello, mi cara empezó a arder y deseé con todas mis fuerzas no haberme puesto rojo para que la gente no se percatase de ello.

—Tienes totalmente la razón.

Al principio pensé que Tom había defendido mi punto de vista pues mis reflejos eran nulos, pero aquella no era su voz y, desde luego, su boca no se había movido. Cuál fue mi asombro cuando giré mi cara hacia la derecha y observé a Harry mirándome, por fin resignándose a aceptar mi presencia.

Y lo más extraño de todo aquello; me estaba sonriendo. A mí. Una sonrisa sincera de oreja a oreja, sin connotaciones de burlas ni de desprecio. Una sensación embargadora me proporcionó calidez en mi pecho, como si me hubiera bebido un sorbo de chocolate caliente. Tuve que esforzarme bastante para no corresponder con una sonrisa de idiota y así delatarme.

Un momento... ¿Delatarme de qué?

—Vale, está claro que no se puede tener un debate tranquilo con vosotros.—se resignó el profesor suspirando y abriendo el libro de filosofía.—Abrid el libro por la página treinta y siete. Hoy vamos a hablar sobre la armonía de las esferas.

Mis compañeros empezaron a patalear, rabiosos, por tener que dar clase. Me apresuré por apartar la vista de Harry y sacar mi libro de la mochila para abrirlo por la página que el profesor había dictado. Intenté concentrar mi atención en las explicaciones del profesor el resto de la clase, pero era difícil cuando sentía la mirada clavada de Harry en mí todo el tiempo.

La hora del recreo llegó y me estiré en mi asiento antes de ponerme de pie y reunirme con mis amigos. Tom me dio una palmada en el hombro, pero Danny me ignoró. Me mordí el labio inferior e intenté arreglar las cosas con él.

—Danny, lo siento. No creí que te fuese a afectar tanto...

—No es eso, tío.—me interrumpió Danny girándose hacia mí.—Sabes que aunque no comparta tus mismas ideas respeto tu opinión a muerte y así será siempre, pero parecía que me quisieses dejar mal delante de toda la clase o algo así...

—¡Pero si tú ya sabes que no lo hacía por eso! ¿Qué más da lo que piensen los demás?

—Sí que importa, Dougie.—dijo mirándome con el semblante serio.—Mira, sé que eres un tío increíble, pero no sé cómo no te has dado cuenta de que, en el instituto, la opinión de la gente sí que importa. Eso de «ser tú mismo» es una gilipollez, y no porque yo lo diga, sino porque me lo han ido demostrando muchas personas a lo largo de los años.

Acto seguido, se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando con las manos en los bolsillos y dándonos la espalda. Tom y yo nos miramos sin comprender. Danny era así; empezabas hablando de una cosa con él y acababa con otra, y sin querer en una de esas nos revelaba algo importante.

En aquel momento me figuré por dónde iban los tiros de Danny, pero no dije nada.

Terminado el recreo, volvimos a clase para terminar nuestras dos últimas horas y así podernos ir a casa. Durante historia del arte y latín, Harry estuvo mirándome fijamente como en la hora de filosofía. Yo me revolvía incómodo en mi asiento y carraspeaba, intentando aparentar que no me importaba lo más mínimo que Harry estuviese atento a cada uno de mis movimientos. Pero sí, sí que me importaba. Recibir tanta atención de golpe de Harry me aturdió.

El profesor de latín dio por finalizada su clase diez minutos antes y escuché a Danny vitorearle mientras los demás recogíamos nuestras cosas. Sonreí ante aquello y me puse de pie, colgándome la mochila y girándome para irme. Me detuve al tener enfrente a Harry, el cual siempre procuraba salir raudo del aula en cuanto se terminaba el día escolar. Parpadeé varias veces, sorprendido.

—¿Te importaría que hoy nos fuésemos juntos a casa?

Por un momento, el corazón se me subió a la garganta. Asentí con la cabeza varias veces, entre nervioso, aturdido y emocionado.

—Bueno... No, claro que no.

Harry sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, lo cual hizo que sintiese mi corazón latiendo en mis sienes. Me reprendí mentalmente; ¿a qué venía ahora eso de sentirme como un _groupie_eufórico al que iban a presentarle a su estrella favorita? Sin embargo, saboreé por unos segundos ese triunfo, hasta que me crucé a Danny y Tom en la puerta.

—Venga, tío, que hoy hemos sido buenas personas y te hemos esperado.—me dijo Danny dándome dos palmadas amistosas en el brazo y sonriendo anchamente. Harry se colocó a mi lado y Tom y Danny lo miraron con indiferencia. Ladeé la cabeza con gesto avergonzado.

—Eh... El caso es que hoy no voy en autobús. Me voy con Harry a casa.

Tom sonrió de lado. Danny abrió mucho los ojos.

—Entonces nos vemos mañana, Doug.—contestó Tom despidiéndose con la mano mientras se llevaba a un confuso Danny. Me despedí igualmente de ellos, después seguí a Harry hasta la calle.

Durante el camino, conversamos un buen rato. Estuvimos hablando principalmente sobre el debate de filosofía. Intercambiamos nuestras opiniones, que en general eran bastante parecidas, y hablamos sobre otros temas que nos hubieran gustado que tocasen en la clase en el caso de haber continuado el debate.

Era extraño, pero conforme más hablaba con Harry, más cercano me sentía a él. Como si fuéramos amigos de toda la vida... Ni siquiera había sentido esa conexión cuando conocí a Danny.

Cuando faltaban unos escasos metros para llegar a mi casa, me detuve para ralentizar el momento de despedirme de él y le observé la espalda hasta que se fijó en que no seguía a su lado y se giró.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Quería saber por qué querías que te acompañase de camino. No sé, no creo que sea por lo del debate... ¿No?

Harry torció la boca y pareció pensárselo unos segundos. Después, cogió aire y dijo:

_—«Todos mis esfuerzos por limpiarme de esto... Déjame podrido y sucio. ¿Cómo puedes mirarme ni cuando yo mismo puedo soportarme?»_

Palidecí cuando terminó de decir aquello, sonándome espantosamente familiar.

—¿Cómo...?

Harry se fue acercando a mí. Me encogí sobre mí mismo.

_—«A veces la vida parece tranquila, paralizando el silencio. Al igual que la oscuridad sin luna, con la intención de hacerme fuerte. El aliento familiar de mis mentiras cambió el color de mis ojos. Antes de que me abandones y prepares tu propio lugar de paz, cogeré un pedacito de ti y lo sostendré por una eternidad.»_

Agaché la mirada cuando volvió hacia donde estaba yo, avergonzado.

—¿Has... has leído mi cuaderno?

Alcé la mirada solo para ver cómo Harry sonreía con los labios apretados.

—Sé que no debería haberlo hecho, pero me quedé en el recreo cogiendo los apuntes de filosofía que no había podido tomar en clase. Cuando cogí tu cuaderno para copiarlos me encontré con algunos textos y... Bueno, me entró curiosidad y lo leí.

Parpadeé aún mirándole a los ojos. Por alguna razón no me sentí invadido ni disgustado por el hecho de que Harry hubiese leído mis escritos. En realidad, me sentía aliviado. Era como mostrar mi verdadero ser a Harry de una forma indirecta, y si estaba allí hablando conmigo era porque le había gustado... Suponía.

—La verdad es que me he quedado sin palabras con todo lo que he leído. Era como... «Joder». Sí, esa es la palabra.—reí entre dientes con él.—No sé... Creo que alguien con una mentalidad como la tuya no puede ser mala persona. Quizá sea una impresión equivocada, pero sentía que tenía que darte una oportunidad y conocerte de verdad. Pareces una persona que merezca la pena.

Mi estómago se encogió y dio una voltereta. Pensaba lo mismo que yo respecto a él, pero decidí no decirle nada. Mi admiración por Harry no tenía nada que ver con algo que hubiese escrito ni nada parecido por medio, así que no quería que se creyese que era un loco obsesionado.

Y antes de que el silencio se prolongase y la situación empezase a ser verdaderamente extraña, tragué saliva y desvié varias veces la mirada hacia mi casa, la cual tenía casi al lado.

—Bueno... Será mejor que me recoja.—dije colocándome la mochila en la espalda y rodeando a Harry, el cual me siguió con la mirada.

—¿Vives aquí?—preguntó señalando las casas del barrio. Asentí con la cabeza y le señalé la mía.

—Es esa, la de la fachada roja.

Harry parpadeó.

—¿Quieres que mañana pase por aquí por la mañana y vayamos a clase juntos?

Alcé las cejas mientras las comisuras de mis labios se curvaban de forma exagerada hacia arriba. Envié pequeñas señales a mi cerebro impidiéndoles que esbozasen esa cosa tan exagerada, pero no parecían hacerme caso mis músculos.

—¡Claro!

Harry sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

—Genial, entonces volveré mañana, ¿vale?

Asentí con la cabeza varias veces mientras Harry se despedía con la mano y se daba la vuelta, por lo que supuse que se había pasado de su dirección y, aún así, había caminado hasta acompañarme a mi casa.

—Adiós, Dougie.

—¡Adiós!

E inmediatamente después volví a reprenderme a mí mismo por hablar con esa voz tan ridículamente aguda en ese momento, por seguir sonriendo como un idiota y por estar caminando de forma más ligera y emocionada a mi casa.

Y me frustré aún más cuando, al cerrar tras de mí la puerta de mi casa, aún no desaparecía esa sonrisa.

Eso sí, tenía claro que no quería que aquella sensación se evaporase nunca.

* * *

><p>Los escritos de Dougie están basados en canciones del magnífico grupo de <em>Flyleaf.<em>


	2. II

A las buenas noches. Dije que no tardaría y he cumplido... ¡Por fin!

En realidad no tengo mucho que comentar, solo que leer esta historia después de un año me causa cierta estupefacción y animadversión, pero bueno, será el típico síndrome del escritor, que todo lo que lee de hace mil le parece una mierda. Gracias por los comentarios y espero que os guste.

* * *

><p><strong>There is like everyone else.<strong>

_Segunda parte_

Alcé un segundo la cabeza, distraído, y contemplé cómo Harry le pasaba la pelota a Kate Williams, su pareja en educación física. Sentí un escalforío recorrerme la nuca cuando Harry parpadeó y miró hacia mi dirección, mostrando la hilera posterior de sus dientes con una amplia sonrisa. Apreté los labios y esbocé una sonrisa tímida, alzando una mano para saludarle.  
>Justo en ese preciso instante, una pelota roja de plástico rebotó contra mi nuca, haciéndome encoger los hombros y echando la cabeza hacia delante del golpe. Llevé mi mano hacia mi nuca dolorida y me la froté, con los ojos llorosos y dándome la vuelta. Pude escuchar la grave y agradable risa de Harry a mis espaldas mientras yo observaba con mirada asesina a mi amigo Danny, el cual recogía la pelota perdida.<p>

—¡Tío, si es que no estás atento! Por poco no te convierto en el puto jinete sin cabeza.

—No tiene gracia, Danny. ¡Me ha dolido!

—Lo siento, Doug, pero no sabía que estabas en otra cosa.

Y una sonrisa inocente por parte de mi amigo, ladeando la cabeza. Rodé los ojos y bufé, insatisfecho. Danny hizo una mueca y se acercó a mí, cogiéndome rápidamente de la cabeza y agarrándome con un brazo para poder revolverme los pelos y después hacerme cosquillas en el cuello. Pataleé mientras me reía inconscientemente y me deshice del agarre de mi amigo, esbozando un mohín y alargando la mano para atizarle una colleja, pero lo esquivó rápidamente con una sonrisa burlona de oreja a oreja.

—¡Como te coja desprevenido te vas a enterar!

—¿Y qué vas a hacer, nenaza? ¿Darme un pollazo en la cara?

Danny lanzó al aire una de esas carcajadas de loco desquiciado que le caracterizaban y yo palidecí. Quizá para mi amigo aquellas palabras no tenían ningún significado, pero para mí habían adquirido uno en concreto, y sí, tenían bastante que ver con ÉL.

Desde el día en el que habíamos vuelto juntos a casa del instituto, Harry y yo comenzamos a vernos más a menudo. Al principio sólo íbamos y volvíamos juntos del instituto a pie. Después hicimos pareja en un trabajo de filosofía y empezamos a quedar por las tardes. Al final, casi ni veía a Danny y a Tom en los recreos, por eso cuando el sonido del timbre finalizó la clase de educación física y caminé hacia los vestuarios se me acercó Danny pasando una brazo por encima de mis hombros y pegándome a él, como si me fuese a escapar de sus garras.

—¡Hey, chaval! ¿Qué, te vienes con Tom y conmigo a mi casa a comer? Después podemos echarnos una partida al _Tekken 6_, que el friki se ha comprado el juego. ¿Te apuntas?

Torcí la boca. A decir verdad, me parecía tentadora la idea de quedar con Danny y Tom para echar unas partidas y desconectar, pero el solo hecho de pensar que Harry me esperaba para volver juntos a casa me hacía desechar mentalmente cualquier otra idea, por genial que pareciese.

—La verdad es que hoy tengo que hacer muchas cosas... Además, mi madre hoy ha quedado con sus amigas, así que tendré que cuidar de mi hermana y todo eso.

Danny se separó de mí y me miró con gesto incrédulo, echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

—¿Que tienes que cuidar de tu hermana? Por Dios, Dougie, Jazzie ya es lo bastante mayorcita para cuidarse sola. Si casi es igual de alta que tú... No te creas que no he considerado alguna que otra vez beneficiármela...

Alcé la cabeza rápidamente, entrecerrando los ojos y lanzándole una mirada asesina a Danny mientras rebuscaba en mi bolsa de deporte.

—Mucho cuidado con mi hermana, Danny... Te lo advierto.

Danny me contestó con una risotada y se quitó la camiseta, entrando en una de las duchas del vestuario mientras argumentaba que tan solo era una broma, aunque no sabía si creerle o no. Cuando terminé de cambiarme, salí junto a Tom del gimnasio para salir del instituto.

Era viernes y se había terminado el horario lectivo. Un momento como este sólo era comparable al instante en el que te arropabas hasta las cejas una helada noche de invierno; igual de relajante y placentero. Los chicos comentaban las quedadas que podían organizar el sábado para buscar a chicas, y las chicas andaban ocupadas organizando entre ellas el baile de Navidad y contándose leyendas que podían suceder aquella noche tan mágica.  
>Me parecía de locos, aún estábamos a principios de noviembre. El próximo año iban a empezar a organizarla en abril.<p>

Danny nos alcanzó de una carrera y siguió intentando convencerme de que fuese con Tom y con él a su casa a pasar la tarde, que total vivía al lado de mi casa y que podría vigilar bien a mi hermana desde allí. Para rematar la faena me sugirió que después podíamos ir al cine y que por la noche podíamos salir a tomarnos algo en algún pub de la ciudad. Me sentó bastante mal porque me parecía una idea genial. Además, hacía tiempo que no quedábamos los tres juntos en plan colegas y parecía que Danny se había currado bastante el plan, lo cual no entendí, pero las ganas por ir a casa junto a Harry me superaban.  
>Y sí, seguramente era gilipollas por pensar eso.<p>

Llegamos a la parada del autobús escolar cuando Harry se acercó a mí y me hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

—¿Nos vamos?

Sonreí y asentí con la cabeza. Me giré hacia mis amigos. Tom tenía las manos en los bolsillos y sonreía mientras Danny le lanzaba a Harry una mirada indescifrable, con los ojos entrecerrados y los labios formando un rictus relajado, como el preludio a una tragedia. Intenté ignorarlo y sonreí a mis amigos.

—Nos vemos. Os llamaré, ¿vale?

Me despedí con la mano mientras me alejaba con Harry, pero el único que me devolvió el gesto fue Tom. Danny se limitó a entrar atropelladamente en el autobús en cuanto las puertas se abrieron. Suspiré dejando caer los hombros, abatido, caminando junto a Harry.

—¿Te ha pasado algo con Danny?

Negué con la cabeza.

—No... bueno, no lo sé. Está muy raro últimamente... Es como si volviese a su ser original pero sin ser totalmente él mismo. Da igual, es complicado.

—No creo que lo sea, pero háblame de ello sólo cuando quieras hacerlo.

Observé a Harry. Me dedicó una sonrisa que provocó que una especie de chocolate caliente imaginario se derritiese en mis entrañas, endulzándome todos y cada uno de los poros de la piel. Harry tenía una de las mejores sonrisas del mundo. Sus ojos transmitían bondad y sabiduría, y sus sonrisas eran amables e inspiraban confianza. Era una de esas personas con las que te preguntabas cómo podía tener sólo dieciocho años cuando parecía haber visto más mundo y conocer más que las personas que rozaban los treinta.

—¿Qué vas a hacer este fin de semana?—solté casi sin pensarlo. Más que una pregunta por entablar una conversación parecía ser una ansiosa excusa con la que quedar con Harry, y... Joder, mierda. Las orejas ya se me habían enrojecido.

Harry se metió las manos en los bolsillos y se encogió de hombros, mirando al frente.

—Mañana por la tarde volveré al centro solidario. Y quizá por la mañana visite a mi prima y estudiemos algo juntos... No sé, nada interesante.

Asentí varias veces con la cabeza y desvié mi mirada, distraído y aún sintiendo las orejas calientes. Cuando Harry se giró para mirarme yo hice lo propio y también entablé contacto visual con él, como si supiese lo siguiente que me iba a decir.

—¿Es que quieres que hagamos algo juntos?

Mi pulso se detuvo durante un segundo. Harry y yo habíamos hecho cosas juntos, pero nunca nada que se saliese de asuntos del instituto. De hecho en el ochenta por ciento de nuestros encuentros llevábamos el uniforme puesto.

—Bueno, si no tienes nada mejor que hacer...

Harry sonrió y se rió entre dientes sin sacar las manos de sus bolsillos.

—Podemos organizar algo nuevo. No sé, ¿hay algo que nunca hayas hecho y quieras hacer?

Arrugué la nariz y entrecerré un ojo con una sonrisa extraña.

—Si te digo la verdad las cosas que se me ocurren se escapan de los límites de la legalidad, así que...

Harry lanzó una carcajada limpia y suave al aire mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello.

—¿Qué tal algo por lo que no nos enchironen? Por poner un ejemplo... ¿Hay algo que nunca hayas podido realizar en tu infancia y desde entonces te hayas quedado con las ganas?

Torcí la boca formando una mueca, pensativo, y me encogí de hombros.

—No sé... bueno, nunca hice una de esas acampadas que parecen haber hecho todos y cada uno de los _yankees_con su padre. No sé, el mío no estaba muy informado sobre ese tipo de actividades. Tampoco es que le gustasen demasiado.

Harry se detuvo de golpe y le imité, mirándole extrañado. Había alzado las cejas y mantenía la boca entreabierta en un deje de sorpresa. Después esbozó una sonrisa de suficiencia.

—Venga ya... ¿Nunca has dormido en una tienda de campaña?

Me encogí de hombros sin darle la más mínima importancia, metiéndome las manos en los bolsillos para mantenerlas en calor.

—En realidad nunca he dormido fuera. Bueno, he dormido en la casa de Danny... pero como vive al lado de la mía creo que no cuenta.

—¿Ni siquiera en excursiones del instituto habéis hecho acampadas?

—Sí que las han hecho, pero no pude ir a ninguna de ellas.—omití la parte en la que incluía un abandono por parte de mi padre hacía unos años y el hecho de que no podíamos permitirnos ciertos caprichos económicos como las excursiones escolares. Harry pareció intuir que se adentraba en terreno peligroso y reanudó su marcha, pensativo. Observé su perfil, extrañado ante aquel silencio, hasta que Harry se giró y me sonrió.

—¿Quieres que acampemos esta noche? Sería divertido.

Parpadeé lentamente y esbocé una mueca de de incredulidad, pero debía reconocer que conforme pasaban los segundos la idea se me antojaba de lo más apetecible.

—Pero... ¿Cómo vamos a acampar esta noche? Sería demasiado apresurado. Además, no tenemos equipo suficiente como para montar una acampada nosotros dos solos así porque sí.

—Es que lo estás complicando demasiado.—esbozó una sonrisa indescifrable.—¿Qué tal si cogemos mi vieja tienda de campaña y la colocamos en el patio trasero de mi casa?

Fruncí el ceño y lo observé durante unos segundos con una sonrisa escéptica, pero acabé alzando las cejas y riéndome ante su idea.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

—¿Por qué debería estar bromeando? Además, ¿sabes qué? Se me ocurre una idea. ¿Tienes algo que hacer hoy?

La voz de Danny sugiriéndome planes con Tom para aquella tarde me retumbó en la cabeza como el eco de mi conciencia. Sin embargo la vocecilla fue ahogada al clavar mis grises ojos casi azulados en los zafiros oscuros de Harry.

—La verdad es que no.

—Entonces dime qué te parece este plan; vamos a tu casa para que puedas cambiarte y después te vienes a la mía. Mis padres no están en casa, pero mis hermanos sí, aunque han quedado temprano, así que comemos con ellos, después pasamos la tarde juntos y por la noche acampamos. ¿Qué te parece?

En otras condiciones me hubiera parecido aburridísimo pasar el día en territorio desconocido con personas con la que no guardaba ninguna confianza, pero todos los planes en boca de Harry sonaban genial, así que asentí con la cabeza, emocionado. Me fijé en que Harry parecía no querer descomponer su sonrisa durante todo el resto del trayecto.

Cuando llegamos a mi casa dejé a Harry sentado en las escaleras que daban a la segunda planta mientras yo subía a mi habitación para quitarme el uniforme. Dejé la mochila sobre mi cama y saqué del armario unos vaqueros, una sudadera verde y una cazadora gris. Algo dentro de mi mochila comenzó a vibrar y zumbar mientras yo me ponía mis zapatillas. Extrañado, abrí la cremallera y extraje mi móvil del bolsillo más pequeño, desbloquéandolo. Me había llegado un SMS de Tom.

_«Danny te ha visto entrar con Harry. Yo me he hecho el loco, pero creo que va a ir de todas maneras a tu casa para comprobarlo. Ya hablaremos de esto.»_

Nervioso, tragué saliva mientras me guardaba el móvil en el bolsillo y salía apresuradamente de mi habitación. Bajé corriendo las escaleras y me encontré a Jazzie charlando animadamente con Harry, con sus dedos enredados en sus cabellos rubios y lanzando una risita histriónica al aire por algo que había dicho mi amigo. Arrugué la nariz ante la escena. De un último salto en las escaleras me coloqué frente a Harry, rompiendo el contacto visual entre él y mi hermana.

—Tenemos que irnos ahora mismo.

Harry arrugó el entrecejo sin comprender, pero antes de que pudiese preguntar nada una vocecilla aguda en mi nuca me hizo girar sobre mí mismo.

—¿Ya? ¿Tan pronto?—preguntó Jazzie de forma lastimera mientras miraba a Harry. Chasqueé la lengua y asentí con la cabeza, mirando a Harry.

—Vamos a salir por la puerta trasera. Ahora te explico, ¿vale?

Harry me miró muy serio, pero no me contradijo. Volví a mirar a mi hermana.

—Si Danny viene y llama a la puerta, dile que estoy comprando en el supermercado, o que me he muerto, o lo que sea. Invéntate algo, ¿vale?

Jazzie se cruzó de brazos y arqueó una ceja.

—Bueno... ya veremos.

Confié en que mi hermana de verdad me encubriese mientras dirigía a Harry a la puerta trasera, y no porque estuviese seguro de ella, sino porque no me quedaba más remedio.  
>Una vez hubimos salido, conduje a Harry hasta un lateral en el que una tabla suelta nos facilitaba el paso a la calle y cruzamos. Mi amigo esperó a que terminasemos todo el proceso para preguntar:<p>

—¿Se puede saber por qué estamos haciendo el mongolo en vez de salir por la puerta principal como las personas normales?

Suspiré y y me froté la nuca mientras echábamos a andar hacia su casa. Le expliqué que Danny me había invitado a pasar la tarde a su casa, pero que no me apetecía y le había dicho que tendría que atender otros asuntos. Por supuesto, le omití la parte en la que en realidad esos otros asuntillos no era otra cosa que recorrer el tramo del instituto a mi casa con él.

Harry expulsó una bocanada de aire mirando al frente y se metió una mano en el bolsillo, colocándose su bandolera.

—¿Me permites que te diga una cosa, Dougie?

Me sentí terriblemente asustado por ello. Aquella frase me inspiraba la misma sensación que cuando sabes que has roto algo y tu madre te llama desde la lejanía para hablar contigo.  
>Asentí con la cabeza y apreté las mandíbulas.<p>

—No me parece muy bien el hecho de que hayas engañado a tus amigos. Puede que alguna vez te hayan podido fallar, pero si tienes algún problema o no te apetece su compañía deberías intentar hablar con ellos en vez de huir del conflicto.

Me relamí los labios y seguí contemplando al frente, mordiéndome el labio inferior.

—A ver, sé que está mal, pero... Bueno, es que no sé bien cómo explicarlo...

Agaché la mirada frotándome la nuca. Sentí que la mano de Harry se apoyaba en mi hombro y alcé la mirada.

—Dougie, no quiero agobiarte, pero... sabes que estoy aquí para lo que necesites, ¿verdad? Si quieres hablar sobre el tema...

Sentí un cosquilleo agradable en la parte baja del estómago cuando Harry me miró a los ojos y me dedicó una sonrisa amable y tranquilizadora.  
>Harry era genial. Harry no se comportaba con indiferencia ni te trataba como si fueras estúpido, sino que era completamente condescendiente. Cuando estaba con él me sentía en paz conmigo mismo, como si él fuese una especie de amuleto y supiese que a su lado todo iba a ir bien.<br>Harry era una de esas personas que solo conocías una vez en la vida y que sabías que nunca ibas a poder a encontrar una igual. Por eso no iba a molestarlo con mis tonterías.

—Gracias, Harry, pero tranquilo, no es nada.

Harry asintió con la cabeza y no insistió más para no agobiarme, así que cambió el tema de conversación por uno más ameno y relajado durante el resto del recorrido.

Diez minutos después, llegamos a su casa. No era muy diferente a la mía, sólo cambiaba ligeramente la estructura y el color de la fachada, que era marrón chocolate.

Entramos discretamente en la casa. Recibí con gratitud aquella brisa cálida proveniente de la calefacción mientras dejaba la cazadora en un perchero de la entrada después de Harry y lo seguí mientras se adentraba en su hogar. Escuché un sonido proveniente de alguna televisión y torcí la boca algo tímido cuando entramos en el salón.

—Ya estoy en casa.—anunció Harry dejando la mochila encima de un sillón. Un chico y una chica, sentados en el sofá, giraron la cara para mirar a su hermano y después observarme a mí, extrañados. Levanté una mano y sonreí, a modo de saludo. El chico tendría unos catorce años y se parecía bastante a Harry, lucía una melenita castaña y los ojos marrones. La chica podría tener mi edad, quizá un año menos. Llevaba su cabello moreno recogido en una coleta alta y me escrutó con sus oscuros ojos azules.—Éste es mi amigo Dougie. Doug, te presento a mis hermanos Thomas y Catherine.

Sus hermanos me recibieron cordialmente mientras Harry subía para cambiarse de ropa. Thomas era un chico despierto y divertido mientras que su hermana era tranquila y acogedora. Cuando Harry volvió, ya vestido con un jersey fino de rayas negras y azules, unos vaqueros y zapatillas de andar por casa, preparamos los cuatro juntos unos macarrones con queso. En realidad, más que queso llevaba vainilla, salchichas, ketchup, salsa yogur, mostaza y algunas asquerosidades más; parecía que la familia Judd, además de creativos, tenían un estómago a prueba de bombas nucleares.  
>Tras la comida, Harry se empeñó en que viésemos juntos su serie favorita, <em>Community<em>, en el salón. Al finalizar el segundo capítulo, Catherine se despidió de nosotros, pues había quedado con unas amigas. Después nos quedamos los tres chicos jugando a la _Xbox_ hasta que Thomas nos informó de que se iba a dormir a casa de unos amigos, así que a las cinco ya nos habíamos quedado Harry y yo completamente solos.  
>A decir verdad, envidiaba a Harry. Me hubiera gustado tener unos hermanos tan unidos como ellos hasta el punto de ser considerados más amigos que hermanos por obligación.<p>

Como estaba oscureciendo decidimos comenzar la acampada, por lo que cogimos todo lo necesario y salimos al patio trasero. Acordamos entre los dos no entrar bajo ninguna circunstancia a la casa, por mucho que nuestra vejiga o cualquier otro órgano lo necesitase. Harry se lo pasó de miedo riéndose de mi contrariado gesto al intentar montar solo la tienda, por lo que al final lo hizo él casi todo. Colocamos nuestros sacos de dormir en el interior y sacamos una manta para abrigarnos mientras hacíamos una pequeña hoguera controlada. La manta era algo pequeña, tuvimos que juntarnos bastante mientras pinchábamos en un palo trozos de carne cruda para calentarlas en el fuego. El hecho de tener los hombros pegados y nuestras manos casi rozándose me producía un agradable cosquilleo en el estómago.

Después de cenar, apagamos la hoguera y nos metimos en la tienda de campaña, arropándonos con los sacos de dormir y encendiendo una linterna para vernos mejor las caras. Estuvimos comentando la serie que habíamos visto esa misma mañana, charlando sobre las clases y argumentando qué películas nos gustan y por qué.  
>Y así transcurrieron dos horas. Ciento veinte minutos en los que no tocamos ningún tema trascendental ni personal, solo pasamos el tiempo sin preocupaciones ni agobios.<br>Fue en cuanto lo pensé y sucedió, que reflexioné cuán probables podían ser las casualidades.

—Y dime...—comenzó murmurando Harry mientras se acomodaba en su saco de dormir, colocándose de lado y apoyándose sobre un codo.—¿Qué hay sobre ti?

Me moví hasta quedar en la misma posición que él, con una mejilla apoyada en mi mano y mirándonos de frente.

—¿A qué te refieres exactamente?

—No lo sé... es extraño. Creo conocerte y sin embargo no sé nada sobre ti en todo este tiempo. Algo habrá que puedas contarme.

Pestañeé lentamente, apretando los labios y torciendo la boca mientras notaba mis fosas nasales dilatarse al expulsar el aire.

—Sí, cosas hay, pero no son importantes.

—¿No son importantes o... no quieres contármelas?

Medité esa pregunta unos instantes desviando la mirada, pero no respondí. Harry dejó la linterna en el suelo de la tienda de campaña y se dio la vuelta. Por un momento pensé que se había enfadado y se había dispuesto a dormir, pero en cuanto observé su espalda moviéndose me percaté de que estaba buscando algo en su mochila. Cuando volvió a mirarme, lucía una pequeña sonrisa y la luz de la linterna le confería un brillo muy intenso a sus ojos, tanto que tardé unos cinco segundos en despegar la mirada de ellos y observar el pequeño objeto de forma cuadrada que me tendía con una mano. Lo cogí y sujeté en alto, examinándolo con minuciosidad.

—¿Qué es?

—Es una caja de los secretos.—dijo abriéndome la palma de la mano hasta que pude contemplar una cajita blanca en su totalidad con una cruz roja dibujada en el centro y un pequeño pomo del mismo color a un lado.—Cuando la abres suena una música, tú cuentas un secreto y se queda guardado en la caja junto a la música para siempre, y nadie más puede saberlo.

Miré a Harry con incredulidad y riéndome entre dientes, levantando el objeto y señalando un lateral en la que venía inscrita una web.

—Esta caja es tan sólo publicidad de tu centro comunitario, Harry...

—Esa caja será sólo lo que tú quieras que sea, Doug.

Desvanecí mi sonrisa y la convertí en una de timidez, portando la cajita con las dos manos y observándola con respeto y algo de vergüenza. Harry me instó a probarla con una mano.

—Créeme; esos secretos no saldrán de aquí. Estarán bien guardados bajo llave.

Asentí con la cabeza e inspiré, agarrando con el dedo pulgar e índice el minúsculo pomo y abriendo la caja. En cuanto concluí esa acción, una melodía agradable se escuchó a través de la puertecita, parecida a una nana. Volví a mirar a Harry, el cual había alzado las cejas, y me acerqué la cajita a los labios, sintiéndome idiota.

—Yo... no sé qué contar.—mascullé separándome levemente de ella.—Éso cuenta como secreto.

Harry se rió y me quitó la caja, llevándosela a los labios.

—Cuando era pequeño me daba miedo Santa Claus. Lo esperaba todas las Navidades con un bate de béisbol escondido en el pasillo hasta que me quedaba dormido y mi padre me llevaba en brazos a mi cama.

No pude evitar reírme ante aquella anécdota, tapándome la mano con una boca para que no se notase demasiado. Harry rodó los ojos mientras se reía y hacía un gesto con la cabeza, pasándome la caja.

—Cuando tenía diez años pensé que podía volar y me tiré de mi cama de cabeza. Creo que no hace falta decir que terminé en el hospital.—Harry comenzó a reírse con fuerza.—Eres cruel...

Le tendí de nuevo el aparato, pero él negó con la cabeza.

—Es un regalo para ti. No voy a gastártelo.

Lo miré mal, pero su sonrisa amenazante no daba pie a discusión, así que volví a acercarme el aparato, meditando lo siguiente que iba a decir.

—Hmmm...—murmuré entre dientes.—La verdad es que no sé nadar.—ni siquiera me atreví a mirar el gesto de incredulidad de Harry.—Ni montar en bici, ni muchas cosas que suele hacer la gente normal. Nadie me enseñó... Ni me interesa, en realidad.—arguyé mientras la melodía seguía sonando.—Mi padre nos abandonó hace algunos años y nunca tuve la oportunidad de tener una figura paterna para eso.

Miré a Harry a los ojos, pero él seguía serio y expectante. Entonces cogí aire y comencé a soltar una retahíla de palabras como si no pudiese aguantar más la respiración.

—Me gusta mucho perderme por la ciudad de noche. La verdad es que odio la oscuridad, pero me atrae de una forma extraña. Eso de ir por una calle desconocida, a oscuras, sin que nadie te conozca ni nadie pueda juzgarte... No sé, es extraño. Es como pasear por tu propio tramo de vacío, sin nada que pueda herirte ni preocuparte. No me gustan las multitudes, me hacen sentirme solo, aún más solo de lo que creo estar. A veces pienso que no soy como lo demás... pero no me malinterpretes, no lo digo con ese tono engreído que expresa que me creo especial. Simplemente pienso que... No sé, estoy como roto. No tengo ambiciones, ni nada en lo que destaque... A veces pienso que me soltaron en este mundo y que me dedico a existir, nada más.

Todo lo que veía era el brazo de Harry apoyado en tensión sobre su fina almohada, iluminado por la linterna.

—¿Algo más?

Parpadeé. Me sentía como un extranjero de mí mismo, no sabía qué significaban aquellas sensaciones de desahogo e intranquilidad mezcladas en mi pecho, ni por qué no podía dejar de hablar cuando nunca había hablado de esto con nadie.

—Tengo miedo de Danny.—me detuve unos segundos, pensativo.—En realidad, tengo miedo de lo que pueda llegar a ser. Él era mi mejor amigo y yo... A ver, yo lo quería, y mucho, pero eso no le daba derecho a compartarse de esa manera...

—¿Por qué hablas de él en pasado?

—¿Qué?—pregunté atónito.

—Que por qué hablas de Danny en pasado, como si ya no existiese.

Me relamí los labios y bajé la mirada sintiendo un desagradable escozor en los ojos.

—Pues porque supongo que para mí ya no existe el Danny de verdad.

Y entonces cerré la puertecita, dando a entender que quería concluir el tema allí mismo.  
>La melodía cesó y con ella el sentimiento de intranquilidad y malestar en mi pecho.<br>Dejé la cajita al lado de la linterna y me tumbé en su totalidad en el saco de dormir, tapándome hasta la nariz, cerrando los ojos y acurrucándome de lado. Esperaba que Harry fuese listo y pillase la indirecta. Aquel era un tema muy incómodo para mí, no solo por lo que significaba, sino por todo lo que conllevaba.

Noté cómo Harry se revolvía en su saco de dormir y apagaba la linterna. Suspiré levemente, culpable por haber cortado de aquella manera a mi amigo, y entonces sentí su mano posándose en mi cabello y acariciándome la cabeza. Una sensación placentera y agradable estalló en mi pecho ante esa caricia y abrí los ojos justo para ver cómo me observaba Harry.

—Entiendo que no quieras hablar de este tema.

Y se acercó a mi cara para darme un beso en la frente. Contemplé su barbilla ensimismado mientras disfrutaba de aquel roce y cerré los ojos hasta que se separó de mí y volvió a tumbarse en su saco, quitando la mano de mi cabeza. Estaba atolondrado y embobado, deseando que volviese a hacer eso o que se animase a algo más.  
>Fue entonces cuando caí de culo en la realidad y me sentí gilipollas y avergonzado ante aquellos pensamientos.<p>

—Como te dije esta tarde, mañana por el mediodía visitaré a mi prima Kate y después iré al centro comunitario.

Asentí con la cabeza, sin saber qué decir. Harry se humedeció los labios.

—¿Quieres venir conmigo?

Sentí que me sonrojaba.

—Pero yo no sé hacer servicios comunitarios... y a tu prima no le caigo bien.

—Quizá tenga que conocerte como lo he hecho yo.—vislumbré a través de la oscuridad su sonrisa.—Y respecto a los servicios... bueno, no es como si fuese un trabajo. Es voluntario y contribuyes a la sociedad. Te lo pasarás bien.

Sonreí aún embriagado por esa agradable sensación repentina.

—¿De verdad quieres que te acompañe?

—Claro. ¿Te digo la verdad? Nada me gustaría más que tú me acompañases al centro.

La misma sensación agradable de antaño volvió a mi pecho, y cuando pensé que no podría más con aquella vergonzosa emoción decidí calmarme y esbozar una sonrisa tímida, conteniéndome.

—Entonces mañana iré contigo a ver a tu prima y a ayudarte con tus labores.

Harry asintió con la cabeza, satisfecho, y se arropó en su saco de dormir en posición fetal, suspirando quedamente.

—Buenas noches, Dougie.

—Buenas noches.

Cerré los ojos y bostecé, frotándome los ojos y moviéndome hasta quedar boca arriba, apoyando mis manos en la pequeña almohada. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que conseguí colocarme en la posición adecuada y quedarme dormido como un tronco.  
>Traspuesto como estaba, nunca podría saber si el hecho de que Harry entrelazase su mano con la mía me lo había soñado o de verdad había ocurrido.<p>

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente me despertó el movimiento de Harry al recoger su saco de dormir. Me incorporé y me desperecé algo incómodo, ya que había dormido con un brazo en una postura un tanto rara y no estaba acostumbrado a dormir a ras del suelo. Harry se rió al ver mi mueca de dolor mientras me daba unos golpecitos en la mejilla para que espabilase.<p>

—¿Qué tal has dormido, marmota?

—Creo que una piedra se me ha clavado con mala leche en la parte más baja de la espalda.

—Debe ser el karma.—contestó con una sonrisa Harry, aunque yo no entendí el chiste. Recogí junto a él la tienda de campaña y cogí la cajita de música. La miré un momento con desconfianza y se la tendí a Harry, el cual negó con la cabeza.—Te la he regalado, Dougie. Es para ti.

Parpadeé varias veces y me guardé la cajita en el bolsillo, contrariado.

—Venga, vamos a desayunar.

Desmontamos la tienda y nos metimos en la casa. Catherine se había despertado y nos había preparado antes el desayuno, así que no tardamos demasiado en terminar. Después Harry se duchó, se preparó y me acompañó a mi casa para que pudiese ducharme antes de ir a casa de su prima, Kate Williams.

Estaba algo nervioso cuando llegamos a casa de Kate. Ella no sabía que yo iba a ir a su casa y me sentía como un intruso, y la sensación se intensificó cuando observé que palidecía cuando nos abrió la puerta para recibirnos en pijama y con su pelo granate teñido recogido en una coleta.

—Hola, Kate. He venido con un amigo.

—Buenas...—respondí intentando esbozar una de mis sonrisas más amables. No tenía nada en contra de Kate y pensaba demostrárselo. La pelirroja forzó una sonrisa y me saludó moviendo los dedos de su mano, después miró a su primo de forma significativa, pero éste ignoró toda muestra de haberse enterado de su advertencia. Entramos en la casa y nos sentamos con ella en la cocina mientras desayunaba. Aunque al principio parecía incómoda, conforme pasaron los minutos se fue soltando y resultó ser una chica bastante agradable y divertida. Mientras me reía de sus chistes me sentí culpable al haber sido partícipe de su acoso escolar de forma indirecta. Nunca imaginé que Danny podía estar hiriendo a una persona tan buena, y mucho menos que yo no hiciese nada para evitarlo.

A la una del mediodía, Harry decidió que era hora de acercarse al centro para dar de comer a los niños, puesto que aquel día iban a residir unos huérfanos en el albergue. Kate nos preparó la comida y nos la guardó en dos fiambreras. No pude evitar despedirme de ella con un abrazo, aunque al recordar que seguía siendo una compañera de mi clase me sentí algo violento.

Harry me llevó al local solidario y me dio una camiseta blanca que me quedaba grande para que me la pusiese sobre mi ropa, me presentó a sus compañeros y me explicó qué era lo que tenía que hacer. Resultó que mi único trabajo allí fue el de colocar a los niños en sus respectivas mesas y comprobar que no se portasen mal unos con otros. Cuando terminaron, me quedé para ver cómo los monitores organizaban actividades para los niños. Jugaron con ellos, hicieron manualidades y hasta les montaron un guiñol. Yo participé en algunas de esas cosas aunque de una forma desapercibida. Harry se estuvo riendo casi todo el rato de mí porque andaba realmente perdido, ya que no tenía ni idea de lo que hacer, así que prácticamente estuve todo el día bajo su supervisión.

Cuando cayó la noche Harry y yo nos quitamos nuestras camisetas y nos despedimos de los demás colaboradores. Me sentí genial y feliz. Aquel sábado era muy distinto de los que yo solía pasar, normalmente me quedaba vagueando todo el día en casa hasta que se hacía de noche y me iba de fiesta con Danny y Tom hasta que amanecía o me entraba la vena solitaria y me ponía a escribir hasta que me quedaba dormido literalmente encima del teclado.  
>Aquel día había sido diferente y especial. Lo mejor es que lo había pasado con Harry, y nunca había estado tan cómodo con una persona un día entero, sin aburirme o sentirme violado al no tener ni cinco minutos de intimidad y soledad.<p>

Harry me acompañó hasta mi casa. Lo invité a entrar, pero me dijo que estaba cansado y que sería mejor si se iba ya a casa para poder estudiar un poco. Me sentí algo decepcionado por ello.

—¿Nos vemos el lunes, entonces?—pregunté intentando ocultar mi tono ansioso. Harry se rió entre dientes y asintió con la cabeza.

—Claro, Doug.—me contestó con las manos en los bolsillos. Esbocé una sonrisa mientras me sacaba las llaves del bolsillo. Hice ademán de girarme para abrir la puerta de mi casa, pero vislumbré de soslayo a Harry dar unos pasos hacia mí y volví a mirarle de frente, sobresaltándome levemente por la impresión. El rostro de Harry estaba a menos de dos palmas del mío y me miraba con los ojos entrecerrados. Sentí que la garganta se me taponaba e intenté tragar saliva, pero estaba muy nervioso. El sonido de los latidos de mi corazón comenzaron a retumbarme en mis oídos cuando Harry ladeó la cabeza y entonces cerré los ojos instintivamente, pero lo que había estado alimentando en mi imaginación no sucedió. En su lugar, Harry desvió su trayectoria unos centímetros e hizo presión en una de las comisuras de los labios. Se mantuvo ahí pegado unos segundos hasta que creía que me iba a marear de la emoción y se separó de mí haciendo un ruidito con los labios muy gracioso, como de succión. Abrí los ojos sintiéndome algo atolondrado y me encontré a un Harry con una sonrisa algo triste y moviendo nerviosamente una de sus piernas, como frotando la suela de sus zapatillas contra el suelo, y procuró no mantener contacto visual conmigo.

—Nos vemos, entonces.—repuso dándose la vuelta y despidiéndose de mí con un movimiento de cabeza. Alcé una mano y me despedí moviéndola levemente, ya que me había quedado tan impresionado que no era capaz de hablar. Me quedé observando cómo se alejaba hasta que se perdió doblando una esquina y me metí en mi casa, aún sin saber por qué el corazón me latía tan fuerte.

—Vaya, hijo, ¿ya estás aquí?

Mi madre se acercó a mí y me dio un beso en la mejilla, saludándome. Parpadeé saliendo de mi ensoñación y me revolví el pelo, acercándome a las escaleras.

—Me voy a dormir...

—¿Y la cena?

—No tengo hambre.—respondí, tajante. Mi madre se quedó mirándome con el ceño fruncido; seguramente había estado preocupada por mí, ya que ella no sabía adónde me podía haber metido. A veces pensaba que me portaba demasiado mal con ella y que nos dejaba demasiado libertad, por eso nos acabábamos aprovechando de ella.

Cerré la puerta de mi habitación y me quité la camiseta para ponerme el pijama. Cuando me quité los vaqueros, algo cayó al suelo con un ruido seco. Agaché la mirada mientras me ponía los pantalones del pijama y cogí la cajita blanca que me había regalado Harry. Me mordí el labio y apagué la luz de un manotazo mientras me dejaba caer de espaldas en mi cama. Me quedé observando el techo inmaculado de mi habitación en tonos añiles debido a la luz proveniente del exterior y abrí la cajita sin mirarla. Me humedecí los labios mientras me la acercaba, notando cómo la melodía taponaba mis oídos, dejándome sin escuchar nada más que realidad, y susurré:

—Me cae muy bien Harry.

Cerré la cajita, pero entonces el silencio me embargó y me dieron ganas de abrirla otra vez, por lo que lo hice.

—Bueno, creo me gusta Harry.

Sentí mis orejas arder cuando cerré la puertecita, y más aún cuando la volví a abrir y dije rápidamente.

—En realidad pienso que debo ser en estos momentos el chico más gilipollas y patético del mundo, porque estoy enamorado de Harry.

Y entonces, definitivamente, cerré la caja.

* * *

><p>El lunes llegué tarde a clase. Harry no se había pasado por mi casa para que fuésemos juntos al instituto, lo cual me extrañó y produjo que estuviese esperándole hasta que me rendí a la posibilidad de tener que ir andando media hora hasta el instituto y no asistir a la primera clase.<br>Lo primero en lo que me percaté cuando llegué a segunda hora era que Tom me saludó con una sonrisa, pero Danny parecía demasiado ocupado pintando en su mesa como para dirigirme siquiera una triste mirada. Me senté en mi pupitre y miré a Harry para saludarle, pero éste tenía la cara enterrada en sus manos. Cuando fui a darle un toque en el hombro para llamar su atención se sobresaltó, frotándose los ojos. Apreté los labios.

—¿Estás bien?

Harry enfocó la vista, me miró un segundo y volvió a desviarla.

—Sí, sí... No he dormido muy bien, pero da igual.

Despegué los labios para insistir, pero el profesor había entrado por la puerta, y con él no se podía conversar ni siquiera para pedir un bolígrafo. Me mantuve callado y observando de reojo a Harry cada tanto, preocupado.  
>Cuando el timbre del primer recreo tocó, Harry se levantó rápidamente y salió corriendo de la clase sin decir nada. Me puse de pie y me dispuse a seguirlo, pero Danny me impidió caminar, poniéndose en mi camino. Intenté esquivarlo, pero él seguía en sus trece. Fruncí el ceño y entrecerré los ojos, mirándolo de forma escéptica.<p>

—¿Se puede saber qué mosca te ha picado?

—Pues mira.—comenzó diciendo con su típico tono de «Voy a lanzarte una retahíla de ingeniosas borderías» con los brazos cruzados y una de sus manos tocándose la barbilla, pensativo.—En realidad me ha picado el gusanillo de la curiosidad, porque fíjate tú qué raro, el viernes te vi entrar con tu siamés Harry Judd a tu casa y cuando fui a visitaros con un té y unas pastas tu hermana me dijo que habías salido a comprar, pero... ¡Sorpresa! No volviste. Pensé desconsolado «Oh, no, este hombre se ha ido a por tabaco y no volverá nunca más porque nos ha abandonado a mí y a su hermana por una familia secreta», pero... ¡Vaya! Volviste a la noche siguiente, y con Harry... Te vi desde mi habitación.—aclaró cuando observó el gesto de extrañeza que había esbozado. Alzó las cejas y comenzó a hacer florituras con una de sus manos, formando muecas.—Estaba a punto de irme con Tom y unos amigos a pasar la noche, así que esperé a que Harry se fuese para invitarte... pero parecíais ocupados. En fin, muy... «juntitos».—concluyó Danny haciendo unos gestos obscenos con las manos. Tragué saliva, ruborizado. Tom miraba la escena incrédulo. Danny se cruzó de brazos.—¿Me he explicado correctamente?

—Danny, no entiendes nada...

—No, claro. Me perdí el capítulo de _Barrio Sésamo_en el que Epi se follaba a Blas salvajemente, por eso no sé en qué consiste la homosexualidad.—el castaño sonrió y ladeó la cara de modo inocente. Tom decidió entrar en acción, posando una mano en el hombro de Danny.

—Tío, te estás pasando... No creo que sea así.

—¿Que no?—Danny se rió de forma amarga.—A ver, Dougie, sácanos de dudas... ¿Nos has dejado de lado por el soplanucas greñudo?

Una rabia desconocida para mí hasta entonces me subió de forma desagradable por la garganta como si fuese bilis. Arrugé la nariz y apreté los puños, pero antes de que pudiese responder de cualquier manera la puerta de la clase, ahora vacía, había vuelto a abrirse. Danny, Tom y yo giramos nuestras caras hacia la puerta y vimos entrar al más inoportuno por ella. Harry nos observó un momento y corrió hacia su asiento, sin hacernos caso. Danny le lanzó a mi amigo la que yo había encasillado como «mirada asesina reservada para Harry Judd» y volvió a abrir su bocaza.

—Coño, hablando del chapero de Roma por la esquina se asoma.

Rodé los ojos e ignoré al pecoso, caminando hacia Harry presuroso.

—Harry, ¿ocurre algo?

El castaño se colgó su mochila y me observó un momento, chasqueando la lengua. Después se pasó una mano por el pelo y se acercó a mí con confidencialidad, susurrando:

—Es Kate. Ha vuelto a cortarse.

Abrí mucho los ojos y me tapé la boca con una mano, asustado. Danny se sintió ofendido por la poca atención que le estábamos brindando y se acercó a nosotros seguido de Tom, que se mostraba nervioso.

—Seguimos aquí, ¿eh? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué es tan importante para que yo no pueda enterarme?

Harry apretó los labios y abrió la boca para contestar, pero yo me adelanté, furioso.

—A ver, chimpancé de mierda, no todo gira alrededor de ti. En realidad, no le importas a nadie. Supéralo de una vez.—le espeté acercándome mucho a su rostro, amenazante. Danny apretó sus mandíbulas con rabia y me empujó con fuerza, provocando que chocase de espaldas contra una mesa y cayese al suelo. Me froté la espalda, dolorida, y esbozando una mueca de desagrado. Tom agarró a Danny por los hombros, pero no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para detenerlo. Me cogió por el cuello de la camisa y me levantó del suelo con fiereza.

—¡Repite eso, traidor asqueroso!—me gritó, pero Harry lo separó de mí y lo empujó fuera de mi alcance. Intenté orientarme, confuso.

—¡Deja en paz a Dougie de una maldita vez, no es de tu propiedad!—gritó Harry como respuesta, acercándose a Danny y cogiéndolo de la camisa. Danny respondió igual, mirando a Harry con un odio casi palpable.

—Tranquilo, ya te has encargado de marcarlo tú mismo como propio... ¿Verdad, sarasa?

—¡Danny!—exclamó Tom, alarmado. Me miró muy preocupado.—¡Ayúdame a separarlos!

Pero fue demasiado tarde, porque Harry y Danny ya se habían enfrascado en una pelea a base de puños proferidos con saña. Tom y yo nos acercamos a ellos como pudimos e intentamos separarlos, yo abrazando a Harry por los hombros y Tom pasando sus brazos por la espalda de Danny. El pecoso pataleó intentando zafarse del agarre, y cuando gritó escupió pequeñas gotas de sangre debido a su labio partido.

—¡Sois unos mierdas! ¡No sé ni cómo pude considerarte mi mejor amigo, asqueroso maricón!

Y aquellas dos palabras se me clavaron en el corazón como cien dagas afiladas provenientes de diferentes direcciones. Harry respiraba con dificultad debido a la rabia y al dolor que le habían causado los golpes, pero no era nada comparado al dolor que estaba sufriendo yo en esos momentos. Mis ojos se me humedecieron y la voz me salió aguda y temblorosa cuando intenté contestarle.

—¿Eso crees que soy? ¿Un asqueroso maricón?—pregunté con la voz quebrada. Tom seguía sujetando a un colérico Danny Jones. Negué con la cabeza.—Me das pena. Pena y asco. Estás tan solo que ni te lo puedes imaginar. ¡Mírate! Destrozas todo cuanto hay a nuestro alrededor. Destrozaste la vida de Kate Williams, nuestra amistad... Y ya te cargaste hace mucho tu propia vida. No sé ni cómo Tom puede soportarte.

Danny comenzó a respirar con más calma, mirándome atónito. Se deshizo de un empujón brusco de Tom y me miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Qué tiene que ver Kate Williams en todo esto?

Tragué saliva y miré un segundo a Harry, pero a él no parecía importarle. Me contemplaba con una mirada indescifrable, como si yo fuese una persona totalmente desconocida. Cogí aire y volví a enfrentarme a Danny.

—¿Recuerdas todos los insultos que le dedicaste? ¿Las muestras de desprecio? ¿Las cancioncillas respecto a su aspecto? Ha intentado suicidarse por todo aquello, idiota, y hoy ha vuelto a cortarse.—Danny abrió mucho los ojos, horrorizado.—No me puedo creer que le haya hecho sentir así una persona que nunca en su vida ha recibido amor verdadero ni lo recibirá nunca. Eres un tipo despreciable. Te mereces toda esa mala fama que te persigue. Y tranquilo, que el tiempo ya se encargará de ponerte en tu lugar.

Dicho aquello cogí a Harry de la muñeca y lo saqué de la clase sin mirar atrás. Cuando cerré la puerta tras de mí solté a mi amigo y le examiné el rostro, colocando mis manos en sus mejillas.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Te ha hecho daño?

Harry se separó de mí delicadamente, pero tuvo el mismo efecto que si se hubiera apartado con brusquedad y una mueca de asco.

—No me ha gustado lo que has hecho, Dougie.—contestó tranquilamente. Lo miré mal.

—Tú le has pegado.

—No es lo mismo, Doug. Lo que tú has hecho duele más que unos simples puños.

Me quedé callado y avergonzado ante lo que dijo, mirando el suelo. Harry sorbió su nariz y se giró. Alcé la mirada, alerta.

—¿A dónde vas?

—A limpiarme esto y al hospital para ver qué tal está Kate.

—Te acompaño.

—No, Dougie.—dijo lanzándome una sonrisa triste.—Tú tienes que quedarte aquí para arreglar lo que has hecho.

No le rebatí. Harry caminó a paso ligero hasta el servicio y se encerró en él. Miré durante un segundo la puerta de mi aula, pero pasé de largo.  
>Esa fue la última vez que entablé una conversación con Danny Jones.<p> 


	3. III

Búu… Se acabó. Nada que decir, aquí os dejo con el último capítulo. Espero que os haya gustado este minific moñas.

* * *

><p><strong>There is like everyone else.<strong>  
><em>Tercera parte<em>

Noviembre dio paso a diciembre casi a zancadas. Por suerte, lo de Kate no quedó más que en un terrible susto. No perdió mucha sangre y pudieron salvarla a tiempo, así que Harry se incorporó a las clases en cuestión de días.  
>Tom se había resignado a estar en medio de la disputa. Pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con Danny, pero cuando se acercaba a mí para hablarme se mantenía neutral. De vez en cuando me sugería que hablase con Danny, que aunque pareciese que estaba enfadado en realidad lo que estaba era muy triste y que estaba deseando que volviese a hablarle. Decidí ignorarle. ¿De verdad creía que me iba a tragar eso de que Danny se sentía mal? A Danny le importaba perderme como amigo lo mismo que a mí aprobar aquella evaluación.<p>

Danny procuraba no estar en el mismo cubículo que yo. En las clases pretendía hacer como que no existía. Simplemente no había vuelto a mirarle a los ojos desde nuestra discusión, y lo prefería. ¿Para qué iba a querer encontrarme con una mirada cargada de frialdad y furia?

Aunque a decir verdad en un recóndito rinconcito en mi corazón lo echaba de menos.

Harry y yo pasábamos más tiempo juntos. De vez en cuando me abordaba con el tema de Danny, en cuanto veía que me sentía incómodo se callaba y cambiaba de tema. Al final yo acababa bajando la guardia y otra vez vuelta a empezar.

Aunque pudiese sonar algo egoísta, en realidad era otro tema el que ocupaba todos mis pensamientos, y era mi actual atracción por Harry Judd. Más que atracción era... era inexplicable. Él era mi mejor amigo, la persona con la que más había conectado en toda mi vida, y a la vez lo quería. Lo quería cada día más, pero no de la forma con la que se aman dos amantes. Simplemente necesitaba estar con él, saber si todo lo que me estaba pasando era una confusa etapa de la pubertad o de verdad me gustaba Harry tanto como pensaba.

Un día cercano a las vacaciones de Navidad caminé junto a un grupo de chicas que estaban hablando sobre los preparativos de dicha fiesta en el instituto. Rodé los ojos y pasé de largo, aunque hubo una frase que me hizo detenerme y volver a prestarles atención.

—Necesitamos los cohetes... ¡Sin ellos no se puede cumplir la leyenda de Navidad!

Había estado escuchando constantemente rumores sobre leyendas y tradiciones en dicho baile, por eso cuando me integré en aquel círculo de chicas y lo pregunté lo hice más por satisfacer mi curiosidad que por interés.

—¿De qué leyenda habláis?

Las chicas se giraron para mirarme horrorizadas, algunas incluso se taparon la boca con dramatismo.

—¿No conoces la leyenda del beso de Navidad?—preguntó la más cercana a mí, una chica de pelo moreno y liso asiático. Me encogí de hombros, incómodo por aquella incredulidad general.

—Es una leyenda... Tampoco tengo por qué sabérmela.

La chica bufó y negó con la cabeza. Después cogió aire para explicarme.

—A ver, la tradición cuenta que todos los años, en la medianoche del baile de Navidad, tenemos que lanzar cohetes de diversos colores al aire. Los amarillos son para la fortuna, los verdes para los estudios, los azules para la salud y los rojos para el amor. Según la leyenda, las dos personas que se besen justo cuando suelten los cohetes rojos estarán juntas para el resto de sus vidas.

De pronto, se produjo un suspiro general y todas las chicas se quedaron contemplando el horizonte con la mirada vacía y cargada de ilusión. Carraspeé incómodo por cómo se había tornado esa situación y porque por mi mente había cruzado fugazmente una escena en la que salíamos Harry y yo besándonos, así que decidí salir de ese círculo.

—Vale, muchas gracias... Lo tendré en cuenta.

No obstante, antes de que pudiese escapar, la chica de pelo moreno me agarró de la muñeca y me obligó a quedarme ahí un rato más.

—Solo queda una semana para la fiesta de Navidad, Dougie... ¿Ya tienes pareja para el baile?—preguntó con voz melosa. Lejos de captar sus intenciones, mis orejas se sonrojaron en estado máximo.  
>Sí, había pensado para mi interior<em> «Pues pensaba que estaría bien ir con Harry...»<em>

—No... pero... bueno...

—¿Quieres que...?

Pero no pudo concluir su pregunta porque alguien posó su mano sobre mi hombro y la chica me soltó. Mi corazón dio una voltereta al ver a Harry parado a mi lado.

—Dougie, ¿puedo hablar contigo?

Intenté que mis pensamientos no volaran a gilipolleces tales _como «Te va a pedir que lo acompañes al baile, ya lo verás»_y sonreí intentando aparentar tranquilidad.

—Claro. Dime.

—No, aquí no. En privado.

Asentí con la cabeza y le seguí hasta que salimos del edificio. Harry se sentó en el muro de las escaleras y yo hice lo mismo, entre curioso, nervioso y avergonzado.

—¿Qué ocurre?

Harry se frotó las manos debido al frío y parpadeó, mirándome a los ojos.

—Acabo de ver a Danny.—comenzó diciendo. Fruncí el ceño sin comprender.—¿Has visto últimamente cómo está?

—Pues... no, la verdad es que no.

Arrugué la nariz, pensando en que hacía un mes que no le miraba minuciosamente a la cara. De hecho, evitaba siquiera observar cualquier parte de su cuerpo para demostrarme a mí mismo que ya ni siquiera existía de forma física.

—Volviendo de la cafetería me lo he encontrado. Estaba solo sentado en un banco—repuso acercándose a mí y bajando la voz.—Llorando.

Apreté la mandíbula mirando el suelo.

—Eso no significa nada. Podría estar llorando por cualquier otra cosa...

—Aunque estuviese llorando por una tontería ajena a vosotros creo que deberías hablar con él. Eres una increíble persona, Dougie. Sé que harás lo correcto.

Me ruboricé ante aquel halago espontáneo, sintiendo que de nuevo algo se derretía en mi estómago. Antes de que pudiese rebatirle, Harry posó una mano en mi hombro y me hizo girarle para mirarle. Nuestras caras estaban realmente juntas.

Mierda... ¿De verdad podría ser tan imposible que Harry me invitase a ir con él al baile?  
><em>No, Dougie... Aleja esos pensamientos teenies de tu cabeza.<em>

—¿Intentarás al menos arreglarlo con él?

Me esforcé en que mis ojos no se desviasen demasiado a sus labios y asentí con la cabeza.

—Lo intentaré...—respondí con un hilo de voz. Harry sonrió y se separó de mí, saltando del muro.

—Sabía que lo harías. ¿Por qué no vas ahora?

—¿Ahora?

—Sí. Creo que es un buen momento.

—Pero... No sé...

Harry me miró y sonrió de lado de forma misteriosa.

—Si vas a hablar con él ahora te cuento un secreto.

Parpadeé dos veces lentamente, extrañado.

—¿Un secreto?

Asintió con la cabeza, mostrando los dientes en una sonrisa.

—Pero te repito que tienes que ir a hablar con él ahora.

La garganta se me taponó por un segundo y desvié la vista.

—Está bien... Pero que conste que lo hago por moralidad y no porque me hayas hecho chantaje.

—Que sí. Ahora venga, arreando.

Me reí entre dientes y salté del muro, caminando en dirección opuesta a Harry.

—Eh, Dougie.

Me detuve y giré sobre mí mismo, alzando las cejas a modo de pregunta. Harry torció la boca en una sonrisa y se metió una mano en el bolsillo.

—Me encanta que no seas como los demás.

Como no supe qué contestar a aquella declaración, dejé que mi característico rubor se extendiese por mis mejillas, orejas y cuello y sonreí tímidamente, agachando la cabeza y caminando más deprisa, temiendo que se diese cuenta demasiado de mi repentina felicidad.

Busqué los diez minutos restantes de nuestro recreo a Danny por la zona en la que supuse que Harry había visto al pecoso, pero no lo encontré. Suspiré cuando el timbre del instituto resonó por todo el área y caminé con las manos en los bolsillos hacia la entrada, resignado. Sin embargo, una mano agarrándome de la muñeca me sobresaltó y me hizo girarme rápidamente, alerta.

—Tranquilo, Dougie. Soy yo.

Bajé mis manos con gesto impasible, observando al que había sido mi amigo Danny a mis espaldas. Apreté la mandíbula, alzando la mirada y me quedé impactado al fijarme en sus ojos.  
>Sus despiertos orbes ahora lucían apagados, sin ningún brillo y enrojecidos, adornadas por unas profundas ojeras. De hecho, si me fijaba detenidamente, podía percatarme de que aquella mirada hacía que todo su rostro se viese transformado por completo. Estaba horrible.<p>

—Ah. Hola.—fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir. Danny metió sus manos en los bolsillos y miró al suelo, ocultando sus ojos bajo el flequillo rizado.

—¿Tienes un momento para hablar?

—El recreo ya ha terminado...

—Da igual. Yo te haré un justificante si es lo que necesitas.

Suspiré por lo bajito y accedí asintiendo con la cabeza, siguiéndole a un banco en el que Danny se sentó. Me coloqué a su lado y junté las manos, frotándomelas. Danny carraspeó y se rascó la frente, algo avergonzado.

—Oye, mira...—comencé diciendo yo, pero Danny levantó una mano en el aire para que me detuviese y callé.

—No, déjame hablar a mí. Desde nuestra última discusión lo he estado pensando mucho. No me había dado cuenta de todo lo que he causado hasta ahora, y de verdad que la culpa me está matando. Me he pasado noches enteras fuera de casa intentando olvidarlo en yo qué sé qué tonterías...

—¿Qué tonterías?—inquirí rápidamente. Danny negó con la cabeza.

—Eso no importa. El caso es que he estado intentando evadir toda mi culpa con otras cosas y tratando de descubrir qué mierdas he estado haciendo con mi vida cuando la solución estaba en mí mismo. He sido un gilipollas y lo siento mucho, Dougie. Lo siento de veras.

Apreté las mandíbulas intentando que Danny me mirase a los ojos, pero parecía que encontraba muy interesante los cordones de sus zapatos. Chasqueé la lengua, pasándome una mano por el pelo. ¿Qué debía decir? ¿Que no había sido un gilipollas? Porque mentiría; sí que lo había sido, y mucho, pero se estaba retractando y no veía oportuno hundirlo aún más en la miseria.

—Estás a tiempo de cambiar, Danny. A ver, no todo lo que has hecho en tu vida está mal. Tú antes eras una buena persona, y genial además.—atisbé una sonrisa tímida en su cara y decidí continuar rápidamente antes de avergonzarme de lo que estaba diciendo.—Sólo te has desviado de tu verdadero camino, pero siempre puedes volver a él.

—Es que... No sé, me veo incapaz de poder hacerlo.

—Bueno, no tienes por qué hacerlo solo.

Danny giró su cabeza y me miró con el ceño levemente fruncido. Sonreí.

—Tom y yo te ayudaremos. Para eso están los amigos, ¿verdad?

Y ensanché la sonrisa al ver que alzaba las cejas y pegaba sus labios curvando sus comisuras en una sonrisa tímida pero agradecida. Me dio unas palmadas en el hombro y yo le contesté dándole un golpe en el codo. Era nuestro modo habitual de decirnos un _«te quiero» _amistoso.  
>El resto de la hora la pasamos comentando lo que habíamos hecho ese último mes; quedadas, Tom, estudios, tiempo libre... Sólo cuando Danny me ofreció un cigarrillo me preguntó sobre el tema que yo estaba temiendo que tocásemos durante ese período de tiempo.<p>

—Y dime...—comenzó tomándose una pausa para encender su pitillo con el mechero y echar una calada a su cigarro. Después me miró e hizo un gesto con la cabeza.—Harry y tú... ¿Sois muy amigos?

Contemplé el cigarrillo que me había ofrecido entre mis dedos, volteándolo cada poco. Danny volvió a dar otra calada.

—No hace falta que me lo cuentes si no quieres.

—En realidad... Creo que debería hablar de este tema con alguien.

Danny volvió a mirarme y sonrió de lado.

—Pues dispara.—me instó pasándome el mechero.—¿Te gusta Harry o...?

Estiró aquella última vocal mientras bajaba gradualmente la voz y esperaba mi respuesta, pero seguí encendiendo mi cigarrillo con cierto rubor y las manos algo temblorosas. Danny soltó una risita y siguió con su pitillo.

—O sea, que sí.—masculló de forma despreocupada. Tragué saliva.

—No es lo que tú crees...

—Dougie, no me importa, en serio. El venazo que me dio la última vez... Olvídalo, ¿vale? Es solo que era extraño y nuevo para mí.

—Dímelo a mí...

Danny volvió a reírse y se revolvió el pelo, nervioso. Carraspeé para romper el silencio tirando la ceniza restante de mi cigarrillo al suelo.

—Oye... ¿Crees que esto me convierte en homosexual?

—No lo sé, tú sabrás. ¿Y qué si lo eres?

—Es que es muy... raro. No me gustan los chicos, sólo Harry. Y ni siquiera es gustar, gustar...

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—A ver, sí que me gusta, pero no sólo en el sentido de _«me gusta su cuerpo», _sino el cómo es y tal... ¿Sabes? Lo conozco solo de tres meses y ya lo quiero mucho, y... Joder, qué difícil es esto.

Danny se rió. Se reía tanto y de forma tan sincera que ya me había olvidado de lo que era una carcajada sana por su parte que no conllevase insultos de mal gusto.

—He visto cómo te mira.—exhaló el humo de sus pulmones sin mirarme directamente, terminándose su pitillo. Le presté atención, arrugando la nariz.—Por eso estaba algo mosqueado al principio, si te digo la verdad. Harry te observaba como si fueses comestible.

Tosí al atragantarme con el humo del tabaco y me di varios golpes con el puño cerrado en mi pecho, pero no me dio tiempo a sonrojarme lo debido ni a preguntar el significado de aquella frase, porque el timbre del instituto sonó en la lejanía. Danny giró la cabeza y dio un pequeño bote, tirando la colilla restante al suelo y apagándola con un pisotón mientras se incorporaba, suspirando y frotándose las manos.

—Bueno, creo que va siendo hora de que vaya arreglando todo lo que he hecho.

Tras decir aquello, el pecoso me dedicó una sonrisa indescifrable y se metió las manos en los bolsillos caminando con paso firme hacia el instituto. Me quedé un segundo extrañado en el banco hasta que decidí levantarme y correr tras él, tirando el cigarrillo al suelo sin importarme que me quedase más de la mitad.

—¿A dónde vas? ¿Qué vas a hacer?

—En fin... Lo he pensado y creo que debería pagar de una vez por todas todo mi mal karma. ¿No crees?

Arrugué la nariz y le dediqué una mirada incrédula negando dos veces con la cabeza sin comprender, pero Danny no parecía estar dispuesto a despejarme mis dudas. Por el contrario, se rió entre dientes, me guiñó un ojo y entró en el edificio. Lo seguí de cerca, pero me obligué a separarme de él cuando vi a Harry y a Tom colocados en las taquillas de los pasillos, cerca uno del otro. Los dos me preguntaron lo mismo y casi al unísono.

—¿Por qué no has ido a clase?

Sonreí y les contesté:

—He arreglado las cosas con Danny.

Tom sonrió abiertamente. Estaba seguro de que a él le hacía más ilusión que a nosotros; no llevaba nada bien las discusiones, y mucho menos si por culpa de ello actuaba de intermediario. Harry asintió con la cabeza, satisfecho, y se acercó a mí esbozando una sonrisa que yo le correspondí.

—Creo que hay algo que me tienes que contar.—repuse. Tom ya había vuelto a prestar atención a su taquilla mientras Harry se revolvía el pelo, carraspeando.

—Bueno, más bien no es algo que yo te tenga que contar...

Abrí los ojos esbozando una sonrisa intrigada y alcé las cejas a la vez que parpadeaba dos veces, instándole a seguir. Harry cogió aire y despegó los labios. Sentí una especie de apretón en el estómago a causa de los nervios, pero mi amigo nunca llegó a pronunciar la frase. Unos gritos procedentes del final del pasillo fueron haciéndose cada vez más audibles conforme la persona causante de aquel alboroto se iba acercando a nuestra zona. Al igual que los demás alumnos, Harry y yo giramos la cabeza, curiosos. Kate Williams caminaba casi a zancadas de brazos cruzados, el tono del rostro a juego con su pelo y una mueca como de estar oliendo algo realmente desagradable. Danny le seguía a poca distancia con gesto consternado y el rostro contraído, como a punto de llorar. Harry hizo ademán de acercarse a su prima, pero le detuve agarrándole del brazo.

—¡Ya no sé cómo decírtelo! Si me metía tanto contigo es porque te quería pero soy tan débil que es la única forma de protegerme de lo que siento por ti. Necesito que vayas al baile conmigo. ¡Por favor!—gritó Danny abriendo muchos los brazos. Estaba seguro de que hacía tanto ruido para que la gente se fijase en él, y lo estaba consiguiendo.—Mírame, ¡no soy más que un puto lerdo! Sin ti soy más inútil que el codo de un Playmobil. ¡Te necesito a mi lado!

Kate se giró sobre sí misma y arqueó una ceja lanzándole una mirada escéptica a mi amigo. Por todas partes se escuchaban cuchicheos y risitas.

—Estás de coña, ¿verdad? Espero que sea eso.—contestó la pelirroja dando un paseo adelante y entrecerrando los ojos, negando con la cabeza.—Mira, Danny... Tú. Yo.—dijo señalando con gesto teatral respectivamente.—Jamás. En la vida. Ni en cinco reencarnaciones.

—¿Pero por qué, Kate? ¿Por qué?—preguntó Danny con un ridículo tono chillón. Creía saber por dónde iban los tiros, pero no dije nada. Me limité a agarrar a Harry por el brazo por si en algún momento le daba por intervenir. Kate parpadeó muy rápido, nerviosa, y boqueó varias veces, soltando ruiditos incoherentes por la boca al intentar explicarse. Danny le apremió con un gesto con la mano algo irritante, por lo que Kate dilató sus fosas nasales al expulsar el aire por la nariz y cogió valor para apuntar con un dedo acusador al pecoso y decirle todo lo que se había guardado hasta entonces.

—No puedo creer de verdad que me estés preguntando el porqué...—la pelirroja se apartó el flequillo con dramatismo, entornando los ojos. Todos alrededor seguíamos contemplando la escena.—Para empezar, no te acompañaría al baile por el simple hecho de aguantar tu compañía durante unas horas ni borracha... Bueno, quizá en ese caso sí, es la única manera que tienes de que las chicas con las que sales decidan enrollarse contigo.—conforme hablaba, Kate lo hacía con más desenvoltura y se trababa mucho menos. Cambió el peso de un pie para otro.—Eres la persona más detestable que he conocido en mi vida, y no te creas que lo digo por decir. Mira que he conocido a chicos que van de sobrados y de chulos por la vida, pero ninguno tan sucio y rastrero como tú.

Los murmullos de interés aumentaron. Danny observó impoluto y atento a Kate mientras asentía con la cabeza, como si estuviera escuchando una lección en clase para tomar apuntes.

—¿Nada más?—añadió tranquilamente, a lo que Kate respondió con una sonrisa burlona y una negación de cabeza.

—Vete a la mierda.—repuso entre dientes antes de alejarse por el pasillo. Unos chicos comenzaron a aplaudir y uno de ellos, Gary Lekker, el cabecilla del grupo, se acercó a Danny y le dio una palmada en el hombro mientras se reía de forma atronadora.

—¡Ha sido cojonudo, tío! Pero creo que la jugada te ha salido mal... La señora Mollas te ha dejado en mal lugar, pringado.

Y, contra todo pronóstico, Danny giró la cabeza lentamente y posó su mirada en la mano que Gary apoyaba en su hombro con una mueca de asco, separándose de él lentamente,

—A ver si te lo puedo explicar de una manera que entiendas, chaval... Como vuelvas a llamarla señora Mollas o similar en cualquier ámbito te juro que la única manera en la que vas a poder siquiera tener relaciones sexuales va a ser a través del _World of Warcraft_. ¿Estamos?

Tras terminar aquella frase, Gary separó la mano del hombro del pecoso con una mueca, volviendo con su grupo de amigos, los cuales se habían quedado tan impresionados como Gary, pero en cuanto pudieron reaccionar se acercaron amenazantes a Danny, que alzaba la barbilla con altanería y firmeza a pesar de que algunos de ellos ya habían empezado a crujirse los nudillos.

—¿Qué has dicho, pelo caniche?

Danny, lejos de sentirse intimidado, contestó:

—¿Ahora además de gilipollas eres sordo?

Y aquella fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Contemplamos sorprendidos cómo Gary y sus secuaces cogían a Danny, arrastrándolo hacia el servicio, y éste no hacía nada para evitarlo, ni nadie a su alrededor. De hecho, algunas personas grabaron con sus teléfonos móviles el momento en el que llevaban empujando por los hombros a Danny hasta el cuarto de baño. Harry y yo nos echamos ambas miradas de desconcierto, preguntándonos con una ceja arqueada qué demonios había pasado en ese momento.

—Creo que... ¿lo ha hecho a propósito?—terminé la frase con forma de pregunta ladeando la cabeza. Harry se encogió levemente de hombros y movió las mandíbulas como si estuviera saboreando el momento para determinar si era cierto.

—Quizá sí, o quizá no. Puede que hubiera planeado algo así para algún tipo de estrategia, pero que no contase con el final.

Asentí con la cabeza satisfecho por la respuesta y miré la puerta por la que habían desaparecido mordiéndome el labio inferior, sopesando la posibilidad de entrar y rescatar a mi amigo. Volví a mirar a Harry para preguntarle si debía hacerlo, pero desvió la mirada rápidamente de mí, apretando la mandíbula, como si le hubiera pillado haciendo algo prohibido. Alcé las cejas y entonces lo recordé.

—¿Tú no tenías algo que decirme?

Harry me clavó sus oscuros ojos y ensanché la sonrisa a causa de la bola de sentimientos que ascendía por mi garganta, taponándola. Se frotó la nuca, avergonzado, mirando al suelo. Entrelacé mis manos a la altura de mis caderas para que no se fijase en que estaba temblando.

—En fin, yo quería preguntarte si...

Y no pudo terminar su frase, por mucho que yo lo estuviese deseando. Alguien tiró de mi brazo bruscamente y me empujó unos metros lejos de Harry. Me giré sobre mí mismo deshaciendo el agarre de la persona que me había cogido con gesto enfadado, pero lo relajé sorprendido al percatarme de que era la misma chica morena de pelo lacio que me había contado la leyenda del baile horas antes. Se echó el cabello hacia la espalda y posó una mano en su cintura con gesto decidido.

—Tenemos que hablar.—inquirió cortante. Negué con la cabeza.

—Es que ahora no...

—Me da igual que ahora no tengas tiempo. He tenido que reunir mucho valor para preguntarte esto y voy a hacerlo ahora mismo.

—Vale, pero primero espera a...

—No, Dougie. Ahora.—la chica era delgada, pero me sacaba media cabeza, por lo que me sentí intimidado ante aquel tono tajante.—¿Tienes pareja para el baile de Navidad?

Me encogí sobre mí mismo, apretando los labios y temiendo la repercusión de mi respuesta.

—Bueno... no, pero...

—Yo tampoco.—respondió rápidamente. Asentí lentamente con la cabeza.

—Ah... Guay.

Miré hacia el suelo, distraído. La chica se cruzó de brazos, suspirando.

—¿Entonces...?

La miré haciéndome el tonto. Aquello era ridículo.

—¿Entonces qué?

La morena resopló y entornó los ojos, alzando sus manos como si rogara por paciencia.

—¿Vas a venir conmigo al baile de Navidad o qué?

La observé con cara de póker.

—¿Pero por qué?

—¡Joder, Dougie! Somos de los únicos que quedan por emparejarse, por lo tanto debemos ir juntos.

—Bueno, no sé... tanto como deber...

—Venme a recoger el día del baile a las cinco y media.

—¿Qué?

—Que no te retrases, ¿eh? Que si no, no voy contigo.

—Pero...

—Vaya, me llaman unas amigas... ¡Adiós, Dougie! ¡Nos vemos el día del baile!

—¡Pero...!

Y se fue despidiéndose alegremente con la mano mientras me dejaba a mí con la misma sensación que si me hubieran dado una bofetada. Desorientado, balbuceé unos segundos antes de reaccionar y percatarme de que Harry se había colocado a mi lado con una ceja arqueada y casi tan confuso como yo.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

Fruncí el ceño mirando al suelo y curvando las comisuras de mis labios.

—Eso me gustaría saber a mí...—murmuré para mí mismo. Parpadeé unas cuantas veces y me aclaré la garganta, alzando la mirada y sonriendo a Harry.—Da igual... ¿Qué ibas a decirme?

Harry giró su cara hacia mí. Me fijé en que me miraba pero sus ojos parecían totalmente... opacos. Supuse que andaba perdido en sus pensamientos, así que pasé una mano por delante de su cara, lo cual pareció espabilarle. Harry se colocó el cuello de su camisa y miró hacia otro lado.

—Quería decirte que no podré ir al baile de Navidad.—un iceberg imaginario descendió completo por mi garganta.—Estas fechas tenemos mucho trabajo en el centro y pocos voluntarios, por eso considero que es muy importante que yo asista ese día... Quería preguntarte si no te importa.

Mantuve contacto visual con Harry cavilando seriamente si me estaba gastando una broma de mal gusto. Debía reconocer que yo mismo me sentía muy ridículo dándole aquella prioridad irracional al baile de Navidad y al de asistir con Harry, pero esperaba que él supiese lo importante que era para mí no el baile, sino estar con él. Creí que lo supo desde el primer momento, pues al cabo de cinco segundos bajó la mirada y repuso:

—Dougie, yo... lo siento, pero creo que esto es más importante.

Obligué a Harry a mirarme una vez más con las cejas alzadas. En ese momento estuve seguro de que él sabía cuál era el significado de mis palabras.

—¿Seguro que no vas a venir, Harry?

Y esperé la respuesta de esa pregunta como un detonante. Yo sabía lo que quería decir, y él lo sabía, estaba más que claro. Si la contestación era negativa... Entonces abandonaría toda esperanza, porque esa noche era nuestra noche... La única.  
>Él lo sabía. Tenía que saberlo, estaba claro.<p>

Harry despegó los labios para responder, pero me apresuré en añadir:

—Me gustaría mucho que vinieses a la fiesta.

Harry volvió a pegar sus labios, pestañeó una vez lentamente y suspiró profundamente. Aguardé con el corazón en un puño.

¿Conoces esa sensación? ¿Ese asqueroso sentimiento de que eres la persona que más odiabas, que te comportas precisamente de la manera de la que tú antes de burlabas?  
>¿Alguna vez hasta lo más insignificante ha adquirido más importancia y otro significado por culpa de una persona en concreto?<br>¿Alguna vez has dejado lo que más querías, como escribir, por esa persona?  
>¿Alguna vez se ha instalado el amor en ti como si fuese un parásito?<br>¿Te has enamorado? ¿Te has arrepentido de ello?

Yo sí.

—Dougie, lo siento.

Ilusiones desvaneciéndose y burbuja haciéndose añicos. ¿Había alguna razón por la que no quería asistir al baile o simplemente no quería venir conmigo? ¿Y si simplemente estaba imaginándome una historia que no tenía nada que ver con lo que estaba ocurriendo?  
>Quizá para Harry sólo era un amigo. Un buen amigo más, y se sentía indiferente ante la idea de ir a la fiesta de Navidad porque no le interesaba ninguna de las leyendas referentes a aquel día.<p>

Quizá esa historia de confuso amor sólo la estaba viviendo yo.

Curvé los labios esbozando una sonrisa todo lo creíble que pude y le proferí un golpe amistoso en el hombro a Harry, terminando en una risita.

—No pasa nada, hombre.—repuse con la voz agarrotada a causa del disgusto.—Te acompañaría al centro, pero ya he quedado para ir al baile con... con...

—Moneka.—respondió rápidamente Harry. Lo miré extrañado, entrecerrando los ojos y ladeando la cabeza. ¿Qué clase de nombre era ése? Harry se rió entre dientes y se metió las manos en los bolsillos. Parecía que quería agregar algo más a nuestra conversación, pero el timbre del instituto concluyó el descanso. Nos observamos con ambas sonrisas tímidas, como si aquel sonido fuese algo vergonzoso.—Bueno... ¿Vamos a clase?

Me mordí el labio inferior y asentí con la cabeza dos veces.

—Claro... Venga, vamos.

Harry volvió a reírse entre dientes y me dio dos palmadas en la espalda mientras caminábamos hacia nuestra clase, como dos amigos más.  
>Sólo dos amigos más.<p>

* * *

><p>Tuve que preguntar por <em>Facebook<em>dónde vivía Moneka describiéndola como la chica morena de pelo liso para ir a recogerla. En realidad no me apetecía nada ir con ella al baile. De hecho no estaba para nada obligado a hacerlo. Supuse que era el orgullo el que me impedía rechazarla e ir solo al baile, pues seguramente Danny y Tom irían emparejados. Sin ninguna duda.

Tuve que alquilar un coche para recoger a la chica. Aún así no me comí mucho la cabeza, alquilé el coche más barato de todo el confesionario. En cuanto Moneka observó con incredulidad el interior del coche mientras intentaba colocarse el vaporoso vestido granate supe que se había arrepentido de ir a la fiesta conmigo, pero no me importó ni me dio ninguna pena en absoluto. Después de todo, era ella la que había sugerido la idea.

Llegamos al instituto veinte minutos después. En la entrada principal un cartel informaba en qué lugar se hallaba la fiesta, aunque todos sabíamos que era en el gimnasio, pero debíamos aparentar elegancia. Anduve por los pasillos con las manos en los bolsillos e ignorando las llamadas de Moneka, que debido a sus tacones de plataforma negros no podía caminar muy deprisa.  
>De pronto me topé con alguien que alegró momentáneamente mi noche. Alcé las cejas y sonreí incrédulo al atisbar a mi amigo Tom saliendo del gimnasio agarrado de una preciosa chica con un vestido azul marino y su brillante pelo rizado recogido en una prieta coleta. Me reí por lo bajo orgulloso al ver que se trataba de Giovanna Falcone. Tom se fijó en mí cuando nos cruzamos, pero no se detuvo. Me dedicó una sonrisa amplia y levantó un dedo en señal de <em>OK<em>, dando a entender que todo iba de maravilla. Tenía que ser así si Tom y Giovanna salían de una concurrida y, esperaba, animada fiesta para tener más intimidad. Le repetí el gesto a mi amigo y le guiñé un ojo, pero mi euforia empática no duró demasiado. Moneka me alcanzó y me agarró del brazo, interrumpiendo mi intercambio de gestos.

—Dougie, si no te importa… hay una chica a la que deberías atender.—inquirió fríamente la morena. Me mordí la lengua, literalmente, y puse los ojos en blanco mientras entrábamos en el gimnasio.

La fiesta era tal y como me la había imaginado; habían decorado todo el gimnasio con motivos navideños, incluido un gran árbol de Navidad justo en el centro. En el lateral, donde se encontraban las gradas, yacía una larga mesa blanca con montones de comida y bebidas, sobre todo ponche sin alcohol, aunque supuse que alguien se las habría apañado para mezclar algo en la bebida. Un DJ algo cutre estaba colocado con todo su equipo de música en las gradas, por lo que la gente que se paraba a descansar sentado o simplemente tomando algo esbozaban muecas de incomodidad respecto al volumen de la música.

Inmediatamente me puse a buscar con la mirada a Harry aunque sabía que no lo encontraría. Moneka tiró de mi brazo y me llevó a un lado del árbol.

—¡Ven, ven, vamos a bailar!

Me dejé llevar no muy convencido. Moneka comenzó unos bailes rápidos y sensuales al ritmo de la música. Yo simplemente daba golpecitos contra mis piernas a la vez que movía mi cabeza de forma descompasada, buscando con la mirada a alguien conocido. Moneka se pasó tres canciones enteras intentando llamar mi atención y la de los chicos de su alrededor, pero creo que no lo consiguió, al menos no conmigo.

De pronto, llegó el momento de la noche en el que odié al DJ con todas mis fuerzas. El registro había cambiado a una canción lenta, por lo que Moneka se detuvo y me dedicó una mirada inquisidora con su sombra de ojos gris. Sonreí de lado algo cohibido en incómodo, pero no pude retrasar mucho tiempo el baile. Agarré a Moneka de forma rígida y comencé a moverme con torpeza.

—¿No te parece esto romántico?—me susurró Moneka al oído, a lo que yo contesté con un gruñido, esperando que se contentase con aquella respuesta.

La morena se separó de mi rostro y se quedó a cinco centímetros de mí con una sonrisa sugerente. Parpadeó y levantó la mirada. La imité, curioso, y preferí no haberlo hecho. Un ramo de muérdago coronaba aquella zona.

Moneka agachó la mirada y yo, por inercia, hice lo mismo. La morena sonrió y cerró los ojos, acercándose lentamente a mi cara, despegando los labios. Ya podía sentir su respiración y oler su perfume de vainilla…

Carraspeé y me separé bruscamente de ella, frotándome la nuca.

—Lo siento, no me encuentro muy… Voy al servicio.

Ignoré las súplicas de Moneka y eché a correr en dirección contraria. Escuchaba perfectamente mis jadeos de la carrera que me eché en un segundo.  
>Mi plan era el siguiente; esconderme en el cuarto de baño hasta que los zombies invadiesen el mundo y por narices tuviese que salir para encontrar un escondite mejor.<p>

Derrapé delante de la puerta del cuarto de baño y la abrí de golpe. Me detuve rápidamente con los ojos muy abiertos y la mandíbula desencajada, y me sentí como si hubiera pillado a una pareja haciendo cosas realmente obscenas.

Danny Jones y Kate Williams me devolvieron una mirada de sorpresa. Habían girado sus cabezas al unísono en cuanto yo había entrado en el servicio de chicos… ¿Era el de chicos? Volví a mirar la placa: Sí, era el de chicos.

—¡Vaya, Dougie! ¿Qué tal la fiesta?

Danny me sonrió anchamente. Se hallaba sentado encima del lavabo del cuarto de baño con los codos apoyados encima de las piernas. Kate estaba casi en la misma posición, pero en sentido opuesto y con las piernas cuidadosamente cruzadas para que no se viese nada entre su vestido negro.

Había pillado a Danny Jones y Kate Williams en plena conversación, y eso era sin duda más traumatizante que si hubiera visto a Tom quitándole las bragas a una chica que no fuese Giovanna. Y no precisamente porque fuera asqueroso, sino porque era sin duda lo más extraño que había presenciado aquel año.

—Yo… Bueno, necesitaba despejarme.

—¿Con quién has venido?—preguntó amistosamente Kate. Me costó mucho contestarla mientras me dedicaba esa desconcertante sonrisa bañada en unos labios de color carmín.

—Con Moneka… o algo así. ¿Qué hacéis vosotros aquí?

Danny y Kate se miraron durante un segundo y se rieron a carcajada limpia. Yo no entendía nada.

—Hemos venido juntos al baile, Dougie.—contestó Danny tranquilamente como si lo que me hubiera dicho careciese de interés.—Ya está todo arreglado. Por cierto, ¿has visto que Tom ha venido con Giovanna? ¡Tío, no me lo esperaba en absoluto!

—Sí, desde luego… ¿Qué podría haber más inesperado que eso?—pregunté con segundas aún conmocionado, pero Danny no pareció entenderlo. Kate deslizó sus botas moteras hasta el suelo y se quedó apoyada en el lavabo.

—Oye, no habrás visto por casualidad a mi primo por aquí, ¿verdad? Es extraño… Se supone que salió de casa antes que yo.

Miré a Kate tras parpadear dos veces y fruncí el ceño.

—No… Harry no ha venido. Está en el centro comunitario.

Kate apretó los labios y respondió muy seria:

—No, ha venido. No ha podido ir al centro porque se inundó hace dos semanas y media y aún están intentando arreglarlo.

Boqueé levemente casi con súplica, esperando que lo que me dijese Kate fuera un error.

—¿Estás... estás segura?

—Que sí, Dougie. Nos hemos arreglado los dos en su casa para venir aquí y él salió antes que yo así que debería estar por alguna parte de la fiesta.

Agaché la mirada entrelazando mis manos, pues notaba que me estaban temblando. Tragué saliva con la garganta terriblemente agarrotada y sintiendo un débil escozor en los ojos.  
>Joder, era ridículo...<p>

—Doug, ¿estás bien?

La voz preocupada de Danny me llegó en forma de eco. Cogí aire profundamente y escuché mi respiración como si tuviese los oídos taponados. Levanté la mirada y un dedo, pidiendo permiso para excusarme, y salí corriendo del servicio sin rumbo fijo.

Aquello era asquerosamente absurdo. Aquella era una noche cualquiera de una semana cualquiera y de un mes cualquiera, entonces... ¿Por qué me sentía como si una bestia me desgarrase el estómago por el simple hecho de que Harry no hubiese aparecido en la fiesta? ¿Por qué me engañaría con algo así? ¿Se había inventado todo eso para no tener que pasar toda una noche conmigo?

Al chapotear en una especie de charco salí de mi trance, deteniéndome. Miré a mi alrededor. Había llegado a la piscina del instituto, donde se organizaban las competiciones y cobraban la entrada a todo aquel que no era alumno del mismo en verano.

Caminé unos pasos observando la titilante luz reflejada en la oscura agua de la piscina debido a la luna que se filtraba por los ventanales, y entonces me puse a llorar.  
>Dejé caer mi cuerpo hasta quedar agachado y me abracé las rodillas, escondiendo mi cara entre mis piernas. Jamás había llorado con tanta facilidad. No era una llantina, ni siquiera un sofoco importante. Simplemente dejaba caer las lágrimas en silencio por mis mejillas, rebosantes de dolor, y no sabía si me dolía más el hecho de que Harry no se hubiese presentado aquella noche o que estuviese tan angustiado por ello.<p>

—¿Dougie?

Di un bote del susto, incorporándome de un salto, y me giré sobre mí mismo con los ojos muy abiertos hacia las gradas. Sentí como si toda el agua de la piscina se hubiera metido en mis pulmones de golpe.

Allí, en las gradas, se hallaba sentado despreocupadamente con un cigarrillo en los dedos el culpable de mi dolencia emocional.  
>Harry exhaló el humo del tabaco con gesto contrariado y dejando caer lentamente la mano que lo sujetaba, impresionado. Me apresuré por llevarme las palmas de las manos a los ojos y limpiarme el rastro traicionero de las lágrimas que aún quedaban. Cuando volví a abrir los ojos me percaté de que Harry estaba saltando las gradas para acercarse a mí, así que di un paso hacia atrás.<p>

—¡No te acerques!—grité, furioso. Harry se detuvo con una pierna en el aire y me miró con la pregunta en los ojos.

—Pero...

—¡He dicho que no!—repetí casi bramando. Intenté controlar los sollozos, pero mi cuerpo comenzó a convulsionar. ¿Se podía ser más patético?

Harry abrió la boca para contestar, pero levanté una mano y repetí:

—¡Te he dicho que no! No quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a mí. Es más, no quiero volver a verte.

Hubo un silencio de dos segundos antes de que me pusiese una mano delante de los ojos de forma irracional. Aquello pareció hacerle mucha gracia a Harry, porque escuché su alegre risa inundando toda la piscina.

—¡No tiene ninguna gracia! Estoy harto, ¿vale? Harto de tener que depender de ti y harto de pensar cosas raras cuando estoy contigo. ¡Yo no soy así! ¿Vale? Yo nunca he sido así y no me da la gana que ahora alguien como tú me cambie, ¿está claro?

Pero en vez de amilanarse, Harry se rió con tanta fuerza que noté como un rubor me subía por el cuello hasta llegarme a las mejillas. Separé dos dedos de mi mano para ver a través de ellos y me fijé en que Harry seguía acercándose. De hecho ya se había pasado de las gradas y ahora caminaba hacia mí con una mano en el bolsillo. Di un bote hacia atrás y seguí tapándome la cara, esta vez con las dos manos.

—¡He dicho que no quiero verte!—acto seguido chasqueé la lengua, entorné los ojos y dejé caer mis manos.—¿Ves? Yo estas subnormalidades en condiciones normales no las suelo hacer, que yo sepa.

Harry siguió riéndose con fuerza, a lo que yo fruncí el ceño.

—¿De qué cojones te ríes?

—Eres la única persona sobre la faz de la Tierra capaz de enfadarse y estar igual de adorable.

Mi sonrojo se incrementó y desvié la mirada para que no se diese cuenta, pero Harry me agarró de la barbilla y me obligó a mirarle. Mis hormonas hicieron cabriolas por toda la sala.

—Eres un idiota.

Apreté los labios cuando dijo aquello y me obligué a separarme de él si no quería perderme a mí mismo para siempre.

—No es justo, Harry. Yo...

Pero no terminé la frase. A medida que me alejaba de Harry no me había dado cuenta de que me acercaba más a la piscina hasta que resbalé con el bordillo y caí hacia atrás. Escuché un grito de Harry, pero no alcancé a escuchar lo que había dicho exactamente.

Sentí que todos los músculos dejaban de responderme ante el agua helada. Intenté hacer pie, pero en aquella parte el suelo estaba muy profundo. Pataleé intentando llegar a la superficie, esperando que Harry se acordase de que no sabía nadar.  
>Justo cuando empecé a agobiarme y a gritar bajo el agua tragando una cantidad considerable noté un cuerpo cayendo a mi lado y tirando de mis hombros. Me agarré a él esperando que no pesase demasiado para que pudiese llevarme al bordillo sin problemas. Segundos después mi pie chocó contra el suelo, así que me apresuré por pisarlo con firmeza, abrazando los hombros de Harry y manteniendo el equilibrio, tosiendo a causa del agua. Nuestros dos cuerpos estaban temblando debido al frío. Castañeé los dientes mientras separaba mi cara del hombro de Harry para mirarle a los ojos. Se había quitado la chaqueta para salvarme, por lo que se entreveía su torso a través de la camisa mojada. El castaño sonrió levemente.<p>

—¿Estás bien?

Me quedé contemplando los ojos de Harry como si nunca los hubiera visto en su totalidad y como respuesta cerré los ojos, ladeé la cabeza y junté nuestros labios, abrazándolo con más fuerza por los hombros para pegarlo a mí. Dejé de sentir frío, como si no estuviera calado hasta los huesos. Jadeé cuando Harry se coló con brusquedad y pasión en mi boca, clavándole las uñas en la espalda. Me apretó a él por la espalda y siguió jugando al escondite con mi lengua. Sólo fuimos conscientes de que íbamos a coger una pulmonía importante cuando el sonido de un megáfono lejano nos hizo separarnos y estornudé girando la cabeza. Harry se rió y me apartó el flequillo mojado de la cara, haciéndome un gesto con la cabeza.

—Venga, salgamos.

Sonreí y dejé que Harry me condujese con un brazo por la espalda hasta las escaleritas de al piscina. Cuando salí de ella el frío se hizo más notorio. Me abracé a mí mismo mientras Harry se agachaba a por su chaqueta y me la tendía.

—Quítate la tuya y ponte la mía antes de que te resfríes.

—Pero...

—No me hagas ponértela por las malas.

Estuve tentado a probar cuál era esa forma, pero en vez de eso me quité la chaqueta que cogió Harry y me puse la suya. Era una talla más grande que la mía, por lo que me sirvió casi como manta. Me abracé a ella y cerré los ojos, disfrutando por unos segundos del perfume de lavanda de Harry. Cuando abrí los ojos me tendió una mano que yo estreché con mucho gusto y salimos de la piscina juntos.

Tardé dos minutos en decidirme a romper aquel silencio para preguntarle lo que me tenía en vilo:

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que venías al baile?

Noté que la mano de Harry se tensaba cuando formulé la pregunta.

—Quería decírtelo. Es más, yo...—se interrumpió a sí mismo. Ladeé la cabeza, curioso.—Pero tú al final decidiste ir con esa chica y bueno...

—¿Qué? Casi se me lanzó a la yugular para que fuese con ella. Ni siquiera sabía cómo se llamaba, lo supe porque tú me lo dijiste.

Harry me miró durante unos segundos y se detuvo antes de entrar en el gimnasio, agarrándose el estómago mientras se reía a carcajada limpia. Fruncí el ceño, en parte desconcertado y molesto porque se hubiese desprendido de mi mano.

—¿De qué te ríes?

Harry intentó calmarse y fue bajando el volumen de su risa gradualmente mientras me decía:

—Dougie, no tengo ni puta idea de cómo se llama esa tía... Me inventé el nombre.

Desencajé la mandíbula y cogí aire para gritarle cuatro cosas a Harry, pero una marabunta de gente saliendo del gimnasio me impidió lanzarle mi perorata al castaño. Harry y yo miramos sorprendidos cómo la gente corría cogida de las manos, pero no parecía que hubiese ocurrido algo peligroso. Estaban todas riéndose y parecían emocionadas. Esperamos a que Tom, Giovanna, Danny y Kate saliesen juntos y nos mirasen con gesto contrariado.

—¿Por qué coño estáis como si hubierais entrado al Ministerio de Magia tirando de la cadena del váter?—preguntó Tom cogido de la mano de una risueña Giovanna que nos miraba con una sonrisa divertida. Kate se rió y Danny me dio una palmada en el hombro.

—Seguro que será una historia cojonuda y por la que nos reiremos de ti hasta el final de tus días, pero ahora tenemos que salir al patio. Van a tirar los cohetes de Navidad.

Tras aquello salieron corriendo detrás de todo el mundo. Harry y yo nos miramos por un momento y los seguimos, nuevamente cogidos de la mano. Poco me importaba lo que pudiesen cuchichear nuestros compañeros a las espaldas.

Cuando llegamos al patio había un montón de parejas y grupos de amigos mirando el cielo añil y señalándolo con emoción. Harry y yo nos paramos justo en la salida para contemplar la explosión de colores azules y verdes que se inundaban el firmamento iluminando nuestras caras. Sonreí juntándome a Harry. Ni siquiera me acordé de la supuesta Moneka, ni me importaba dónde podría encontrarse en aquellos momentos. De lo que sí me acordé fue de la leyenda que me habían comentado mis compañeras, por lo que lancé miradas de soslayo a Harry. En una de esas me pilló mirándolo, así que ya no tenía sentido disimular. Nos miramos por un momento hasta que Harry cerró los ojos e hizo ademán de besarme, pero yo le detuve poniendo las yemas de los dedos en su barbilla. Harry abrió los ojos, extrañado, y yo negué con la cabeza.

—No quiero que estemos juntos por una estúpida leyenda.

Y en ese momento tiraron los cohetes rojos. Observamos cómo en aquel momento se besaban algunas parejas. Tom se acercó tímidamente a Giovanna y le dio un casto beso en los labios. Sonreí y desvié la mirada. Danny y Kate se miraban entre divertidos y burlones, riéndose de los dos tortolitos salidos del espacio exterior.

—Dougie.

Alcé las cejas y giré mi cara hacia Harry, que me robó un beso colocando una mano en mi nuca. Me alejé de él y lo miré con una sonrisa divertida.

—¿Qué te he dicho?

Harry se rió entre dientes y acarició el dorso de mi mano con su pulgar.

—Sabía que no eras como los demás.

Sonreí de lado, parpadeando y estrechando la mano de Harry con más fuerza.

—La verdad, a estas alturas no me importa ser o no ser igual que los demás...

... lo único que me importa ahora eres tú.

Apoyé mi mejilla en su hombro y nos quedamos para ver el final de la actuación de los fuegos artificiales. Sentí que Harry apoyaba su mejilla en mi cabellera.

Cerré los ojos, esperando que todo estuviese igual que en esos momentos como los abriese. Si el sueño se había vuelto realidad, entonces no quería que acabase nunca.


End file.
